Why Would I
by FlareXD
Summary: Naruto's failed three times but now the Hokage's hands are tied, the councel's found a loophole for the boy, too bad Naruto is too stubborn for them. Please enjoy, Naruto/Anko pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is a story I had in mind around September, I hope you enjoy. Just letting you all know that I'm not dead, this is what I've been working on in my limited spare time, I won't quit my other story but updates will be slow, don't expect much even by Christmas, too much work and some writers' block. Thank you to all who review.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

Stressed word

* * *

-Why would I-

The sun had long risen on the village hidden in the leaves. Children were playing, families were shopping, a cat was sun bathing on a roof top; everything seemed peaceful, relaxing, and cal-

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" The growing mass of rookie and average ninja were starting to voice their anger. A young boy replied with a curt grin.

"You're just yellin' at me 'cuz you don't have the guts to do what I can do!" The blond hung lazily on his rope admiring his work, the prank he had been working on was finally complete. _'Looks better like this, hehehe, not!' _Down on the roof top the crowd began sharing ideas of how to make him fall when a man, closing his eyes in annoyance, silently walked through the parting crowd, he took a calm deep breath.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing during class time!" Many around him stepped back at his outburst. The demon container flailed on the end of his rope.

_'Is that Iruka-sensei... I'm dead... well.... if I'm caught.'_ Naruto gave an large grin, grabbed the rope holding him up and with a quick pull of a knot he was falling to the ground. _'I'll give you a chase today.'_ With a swift kick to the wall he shot off toward the village.

"Why are you standing there get him!" The Hokage yelled appearing on the roof moments before, several chunin blinked before turning to where Naruto had gone and dashed off as well.

"I apologies lord Hokage, I'll take the blame, he was my responsibility during class period and I-"

"Iruka calm down I will not punish him... well as long as he cleans up his mess..." The Hokage looked out across the village. "He really deserves more than having to act out just to gain the spotlight for a few seconds."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hehe, there I go rambling again, just find him Iruka."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Naruto was racing across the village; this chase had be going on for what seemed like hours. It was only about forty minutes but a feat none the less for running from trained leaf ninja.

_'Time to end this.'_

"Where'd he go?"

"Don't know, go look that way." The two who had stopped took off in a different directions, the second they left a rectangular outline appeared on the wooden fence they had been next to, the painted sheet dropped and Naruto broke out laughing.

"What idiots." He grinned to himself; a dark shadow loomed over him seconds after the remark making his eyes widen in fear.

"You think this is funny Naruto!" The blond leapt several feet in the air before crashing down on the earthy street.

"S-s-sensei." He crawled back a bit.

"It's class time Naruto." Iruka pulled a rope tightly in his hands.

* * *

The door of the senior academy class burst open showing Iruka dragging a bound and flailing Naruto.

"Free time is over!" He ripped the tape from the young Uzumaki's mouth.

*Ahhhgh* The tape especially hurt since Naruto's whiskers were actually very sensitive.

"Get to your seats." The class obeyed. "Now thanks to the leaf's very own prankster, you all have a pop transformation test, everyone line up and transform into perfect copies of me." The class let out a loud groan as the chunin teacher pulled one knot releasing Naruto. "Naruto you're up first."

"But Iruka-sense-" Iruka gripped the rope again, not wasting a second after seeing it Naruto brought his hands together. "Transform!" The smoke cleared, showing a slender blond woman, who was only covered by smoke. The guys of the class stared in shock and slight awe while others passed out as the girls turned red. Naruto reverted back and pointed at his teacher laughing. "Haha got you sensei, that's my sexy no Jutsu, it really works well don't you think?"

"Naruto...." Iruka gained an evil glint in his eye when he recovered. The blond's courage was quick to leave.

"I probably should have waited on showing that move, detention?"

"Yep."

* * *

Naruto served his detention, cleaned the monument, and was able to talk to Iruka over a bowl of ramen. The day of the genin exams had come, for once Naruto was there early, sitting in a desk in the second row with the others filing in the blond was motivating himself.

_'You've failed this twice already, not anymore, you can do this!'_ He was so into it he didn't notice the growing crowd.

"Hey Naruto-baka, move."

"Huh, oh Sakura-chan, what do you want?" With a turn of his head he noticed Sasuke sitting next to him and turned back to his crush. "Why not sit next to me than that teme?" Sakura almost look insulted.

"Sit with you, why would I do that?"

"Because I'm going to be Hokage, and I'm way better than Sasuke-teme." He pointed his thumb at himself with his fox like smile showing on his face. Sasuke sat uncaring to the annoying boy beside him.

"What did you just call him?"

"Sasuke-tem*Wham*" The Jinchuriki was punched out of his seat flew over the desk behind him and landed on his back near the wall several feet away from the seat. Sakura stood in the same place, many of the girls had grouped behind her had looks of rage as well.

"Don't call my future husband that!" She yelled as she rubbed her burning red fist.

"Your future husband?!" A girl behind her questioned, killer intent freely leaked out among the group.

"You got a problem with that?" The large group of girls started a fight, Naruto just sat on the floor once again in deep thought.

_'She hit me just because I insulted Sasuke.... does she really not like me?.... no, no Teme probably did something to her and all of the other girls' heads to like him anyway, I just got to pass then she'll be all over me.... I gotta' pass now!' _Naruto stood up and walked to the back with pure determination on his face. Iruka and several teachers that had come to judge the exams had to break up the fight putting some random girls next to the Uchiha and a furious Sakura in the desk behind him with two other fan girls.

* * *

Naruto stared into the thick leaves of the tree above him nothing really important going through his head. He had done it again, he had failed the exams and once again got to see the proud families congratulating their kids for a job well done while he sat alone.

_'It's always a technique I can't do, first it's the substitution, and when I get that down the next year they change it to Bunshin, two years of training it and I still can't do a simple Bunshin, how Lee passed it I'll never know, I wish I did...... I wonder what happened to him...'_

Several miles away on the other side of the village Lee sat cross legged jotting "Gai-sensei's great wisdom" onto a note pad when he sneezed; he looked around before realizing he had missed a sentence of his master's speech.

"GAI-SENSEI WOULD YOU PLEASE REPEAT THAT LAST LINE OF YOUR YOUTHFULL KNOWLEDGE!"

"LEE, YOU MUST NOT LET YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS BE SWEPT AWAY BY COLDS." He wacked the kid into a tree with a punch to the cheek and started to cry. "I'M SORRY MY STUDENT BUT THIS IS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, TAKE CARE OF YOU'RE HEALTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" The boy pulled himself from the tree and started to weep as well.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" The two ran to each other and embraced.

"LEE!" Neji stared at the crazy half of his team.

_'Those two need to learn how to behave and quiet down, such insanity has no place next to a genius.'_ Tenten sweat dropped at the common event.

* * *

Back on the swing at the academy.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Ah Naruto just the kid I wanted to see." A cheerful Chunin peered down at him from the branches.

"Mizuki-sensei, why would you be looking for me?"

"Well Naruto personally I think that test is too unfair for you not to be able to pass it, but what's done is done, however there is an alternative way for you to become a genin."

"Really you mean it."

"Of course Naruto-san." A kind smile spread on his face as he leaned forward to rustle the blond's hair, when Naruto's eyes closed a dark and blood thirsty grin grew from his happy expression. "This is a brand new makeup exam...."

_

* * *

_

'Why, why, why!'

Naruto was running through the forest a scroll on his back. _'Mizuki-sensei tried to kill me, actually kill me!'_ Iruka had just stopped the blow from Mizuki's weapon and told him to run. After only a few yards a kunai sailed into his leg causing him to fall to the grassy ground. "Agh." He gripped the knife and yanked it out of his leg.

"Oh, did I hurt the poor demon?"

"Why, why are you calling me that, no... why do they all call me that!" Naruto screamed back finally asking what had given him that name, the one the villagers always called him every time he was beaten.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No Mizuki, it's forbidden!" Iruka blurred from the trees and skidded to a halt in front of Naruto with his arms stretched in a protecting manner, but the damage he had already taken was clearly effecting his body.

"Iruka... you hate him.... right?" A playful tone came from the man's mouth.

"Sensei?"

"Shut up Mizuki!" Blood dripped from the chunin's back where a gaint shurikin had barely missed his spine; he was prepping himself for a final lunge before he passed out.

"But he killed you parents, he's a demon... that's what they call him.. all because..."

"I said stop!" The man was ignored as Mizuki gained a manic look in his eyes.

"You are the nine tailed fox!"

_'What?'_ Naruto's face was a mix of fear and shock.

"No, Naruto you are not the fox, it's only sealed in you... I'm sorry; you were never supposed to know!"

"Touching, but you see that look in his eyes that of a cornered animal ready to kill those that surround it without a second thought; today I become a missing nin and also a hero..." He looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "…the one to finally finish off the demon fox!" Taking the remaining shurikin, Mizuki threw it at the two.

"Enough!" Naruto grabbed the weapon on sheer instinct and held it back with some strain due to its speed. He was confused, nothing in his life seemed to make sense anymore, yet it also seemed to fit perfectly with everything that never made sense before, he'd been called a murderer when he was only four, he'd been ignored, beaten, and almost killed every day until he was seven, what Mizuki had said seemed too right to be wrong but Naruto still would not accept it. "I don't know what the heck you talking about..." A cold glare was set on Mizuki; the shurikin fell to the ground. "...but if you ever touch my sensei again, you're dead."

"He's already strained himself too far, and you aren't even a genin, how could I possibly be beaten?"

"There may be a huge gap in our power, but..." Naruto made a cross with his hands; blue chakra began to spiral around him. "... this might even the odds, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** The forest filled with orange, Mizuki was surrounded.

"Y-you brat." His body tensed at the sheer number and the fight they would bring.

"Charge!" The blonds all leapt and attacked, the sounds of beating went on for twenty minutes, when the clones finally dispelled Mizuki was barely breathing but alive. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto." The man shakily got to his feet the blood loss almost made him faint.

"Am... am I really a demon?"

"No, you do hold one within your body, but you are completely human." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, though the action was partially to stop him from falling to the ground again.

"Hmm." Naruto looked up past his sensei and the trees towards the sky.

"Uh?"

"Wanna' go for ramen?" The events were pushed back for the time being, he still needed time to cope.

"Sure, just a quick trip to the hospital first alright?"

* * *

The day had ended, the Hokage had allowed him to become a genin and Naruto was eagerly sitting in his seat early once again and ready to meet his team and sensei.

"Hey Naruto-baka what are you doing here?"

"Can't you see my forehead Sakura-chan, I passed." He touched his forehead protector and smiled at his crush.

"How'd you pass? And don't call me Sakura-chan!"

_'They told me not to talk about last night, and why doesn't she not want the Chan?'_ Naruto thought up a quick lie. "I... uh... retook the test."

"Whatever." She walked away not really caring as the class filled in for their last class together.

"Ok class, now we will be going over who has which jounin sensei, you will train under this person until you become strong enough to take care of yourselves, now team one...." The teams were given one through ten.

_'Why haven't I been called yet, some Sai kid and Sasuke-teme are on __MY__ Sakura-Chan's team! This is so not fair!'_

"And finally team eleven: Tenshi, Joriha, and Naruto, under Amahai Renkin." Naruto looked around.

"Who?" Two students, one in the back and the other on the left of the class, were staring at him insulted. _'Oh... never heard of them in my life, weird.'_

"The Jounin will now come in and take their teams."

"Whoa, hold up, why am I, the greatest ninja ever stuck with two nobodies!"

"Shut it, Uzumaki." The boy member of his team yelled at him with a cold glare.

_'What's his problem?'_

"Alright, to stop any fighting, team eleven come with me." An average set man with short black hair and regular ninja uniform said from behind a loose black cloth hanging over his mouth, he had just come through the door.

"You're our sensei?"

"Yes, meet me behind the school in five minutes by the bench." He was gone in a burst of smoke. When they had all arrived at the spot Renkin asked them to be at, he told them describe their personalities, hopes, dreams, ECT. After he showed them how it was done himself. "My name is Amahai Renkin, I like things, hate things too, I have accomplished some dreams and have others, and I'm a ninjutsu specialist."

_'He didn't tell us anything.'_

"I'm Urayu Joriha, I love sweets and the beach, I excel at taijutsu, and my dream is to find true love." She was a relaxed looking girl with long light brown hair in a ponytail; she was one of the many fan girls of Sasuke.

"Ok how about you squinty." The boy growled a bit at the name.

"Norwari Tenshi, I like blowing stuff up, paper bombs, fire, and matches, I love ninjutsu the best, and one day I want to set fire to a whole army of enemy ninja and see a live volcano." The boy was a bit chubby, had shaved black hair, constantly closed eyes and a bandage on the left side of his forehead. He seemed to love burning things which made the other three move a bit away from him on the bench.

"Ok...... and you blonde?"

"Don't call me that. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I love eating ramen, trying new types of ramen and Sakura-chan, I hate the three minuets it takes to cook ramen and that stupid Uchiha, and one day I will become Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Well alright then, meet me here tomorrow at ten, we'll be going over some training schedules, but don't eat breakfast, I am going to treat you to it since we are now a ninja squad." He smiled at them as they walked away._ 'So, he dislikes Sasuke-sama, what a strange kid.'_

* * *

The day came and went and in the morning the three genin stood next to the bench, the masked jounin appeared several minutes after they had all arrived.

"So where are we goin' to eat?" Naruto asked not really minding the short wait.

"You're not going to eat at all." They went wide eyed at the man's answer.

"But yesterday you said you'd ta-"

"I lied." He cut off the hungry blond. "Today you will be doing a survival exam."

"What for, were hungry?"

"You're supposed to be hungry, that is to see if you would know enough to take care of yourselves and eat, this test will show if you are capable of being a genin, the teams that fail this test will not become one at all."

"But we already passed the exam!"

"But this is the final part of it; it's simple really, just grab one of these bandanas from my arms and you pass." He pulled out a red and a gray bandana, they had all suddenly been group shunshined to an unused training field.

"There are only two." Joriha pointed out getting over the shock of the quick change of scenery.

"Yes, the one who doesn't grab one will be never be a ninja again in their lives."

"WHAT!"

"Oh and that's not all, see the colors, whoever grabs the gray one will be my top student and leader of the group under me and the one that grabs the red will get more remedial classes from me because it will be on my left arm and be easier to grab, this will stop some of the fighting later on." He tied the gray cloth to his dominate hand.

"This is stupid, just let us be genin!"

"All the other jounin are doing a test so I can't let you three off the hook, you have one hour, begin!" The three panicked at the sudden start.

_'But if I don't become a genin I won't be able to get Sasuke-kun.'_

_'You're going to burn sensei.'_

"I'll get that gray thing easily, because I'm going to be the next Hokage,** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Seven Naruto appeared behind Naruto and the group of eight rushed at the man. The jounin simply side stepped attacks and made quick work of the clones, he set the real one away with a sharp kick to the gut.

"Annoying sensei, Blazing Shot!" The boy spit extremely small bits of fire from his mouth that sailed slowly towards their jounin teacher who easily dodged it. The boy then fell to the ground and started to cough some smoke out of his mouth.

_'He has terrible manipulation.'_ The long girl ran at him and tried some academy style attacks.

_'She is better than some girls for her age in fighting I guess, but still nothing to be proud of.'_ He grabbed her arm and threw her into the trees.

"I'll get you!" Naruto had gotten behind him while he was thinking and tried to get the gray cloth.

"No." The man appeared next to him. "Secret hidden leaf style, Man's destruction!" He grabbed Naruto's left arm in a lock and stuck at Naruto's side, he picked his leg off the ground in from of them and brought it back into the blond's crotch. Tenshi winced and Joriha turned her head away.

"AHHGH!" The shout made Renkin's ears ring. Then Naruto exploded in into a field of smoke that blurred the older man's vision, the two in hiding took advantage of his blindness, and tried for the colored targets on his wrists, Naruto however....

_'Ahhhhh! What the heck, why! Agh... I didn't get hit, it was a clone... how was I supposed to know I got their memories when they disappear!'_ Naruto was on the ground behind some shrubs grabbing his injury and was squirming in pain. The two other genin reached for the gray colored cloth but the arm was pulled away quickly once their fingers touched it.

"Too slow." Renkin jumped into the woods being chased by the genin hopefuls who had a hard time keeping up. Ten minutes later Naruto stood up.

_'Thank God I heal quickly, but that kick, if that pain was from dispelling a clone then was he actually trying to do, neuter me?'_ He looked around only seeing trees. _'Where'd they go?'_ The jounin in question jumped backwards from the trees on the other side of the clearing towards Naruto, two very tired genin followed him. Naruto saw the opening and jumped. As he got close Naruto made a grab for a bandana not caring at this point which one he would get.

"Huh?" The man turned around, hit Naruto in the cheek and landed as the Jinchuriki smashed to the ground. Three clones appeared at his sides and helped him stand up.

"So close." Naruto let a ripped piece of Renkin's sleeve float out of his right hand with a grin.

_'That was my right arm.'_ Joriha and Tenshi stumbled up to the two. The killing intent rose within the group, after a minuet of glaring the clock suddenly rang signaling the end of the exams.

"No, we didn't get the bandanas, we failed." The three sighed in defeat.

"Not quite." The Renkin held a grin under his face cloth. "You each surprised me, Joriha you have the possibility to become a very strong kunoichi. Tenshi you already have a start on fire manipulation and although it's not quite perfected you have potential, plus you two actually touched the gray bandana." His grin widened. "Naruto, you have shadow clones down, and actually got a part of my sleeve off me."

"Wait so that means we..." Joriha started to smile at the direction of his complements.

"Yes...Naruto... you fail."

**

* * *

**

Alright that's chapter one, this was rushed yes but that's because I needed to get this out of the way, yes Naruto would have known Lee I needed to get that out there and Naruto isn't twelve in this story, the answers will be in the next chapter or the one after; and an early Merry Christmas to all, please review. FlareXD


	2. Figures

**Chapter two is up, enjoy. This will be my last update for a while maybe one more for Life Objection but exams are coming up and I need to study, have a great New Years everybody.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whispers"_

Stressed word

* * *

-Figures-

"What do you mean I fail?!"

"Joriha and Tenshi touched the bandana and you only got my sleeve, they at least almost completed their goal while you, on the other hand, were the furthest from it also you are too rash and weak so, they pass and you fail."

"That's not fair!"

"I made the rules and told you all only two would pass, it's completely fair."

"But-"

"Shut it Uzumaki, why can't you be happy that we passed."

"Forget you!" Naruto shot back in anger.

"Return to the academy tomorrow at two p.m. you and the rest of the failures will be given a speech by lord Hokage."

"Wait!" The jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves ignoring the hand that tried to grab him, Naruto turned to this 'teammates' with a pleading look not ever seen on Naruto before. They simply turned and walked away glad they didn't have to spend any more time with the village outcast. He fell to his knees, slammed his right fist into the ground, his teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. _'I failed again, after so long I finally get to genin and I screw up again, why is my life so terrible, why!'_ He dragged himself home and unlocked his door.

"Hey, how's it going Naruto?" A female voice asked as he opened the door. He smiled at the voice and moved towards it, picking up a small frog he hit a button on its metal back stopping the recording. Nine years ago this small device was given to him by his grandfather figure; with his sexy no jutsu he was able to record the different genders to, but weather his own voice or another, this small thing had helped him keep some bit of sanity over the years.

_'I have someone to greet me when I get home at least, even if they aren't real.'_ Setting it back down on its desk and went to his kitchen. "Maybe a bit of ramen would help." Naruto didn't leave his apartment the rest of that day and went to sleep sooner than usual.

* * *

The morning had come and Naruto made his way to the academy, he was still sad but didn't let his emotions show.

_'This is so unfair; maybe Jiji knows a way for me to stay a genin?'_ As he open the main doors of the academy the regular chatter of teachers any others present in the hall audibly quieted their conversations. Nothing was new about this, so the blond made his way to the class he was told to meet in. Again the voices dulled as he walked through the door.

"He failed again, not surprised, if I couldn't make it I knew he wasn't going to."

"Why does he even try?"

"Shh, he's getting close."

_'Wonder what they were talking about?'_ The only available seat was on the left second from the front, Naruto sat at the end seat and the other two at the table gave small hints of wanting to move away, not noticed by the happy go lucky blond. _'Hey I know these guys, yea, they were in my class, hey all of these people passed right, did they also get kicked from their teams too?'_ As he was lost in thought the Hokage came through the door with a slightly forced smile on his face.

"Hello, everyone..." He scanned the room and had to stop a sigh at the sight of Naruto. "... I know the events that brought you here may not have been to your liking, but I'm afraid all of you failed to pass the survival exam, your genin status is revoked and you are no longer allowed to be trained in any ninja art."

_'Wait, no, no... come on gramps anything but that!'_ The blond along with the rest of the class visibly went wide eyed and some groaned.

_'This is always difficult.'_ The aging Hokage didn't like this meeting every year, but they just couldn't have incompetent shinobi getting themselves killed, or fail a mission critical to the village.

"What, you can't do that, I was here all this time for nothing!" Some random kid shouted, Naruto was strangely silent willing his grandfather figure to make an exception, too focused on that to move his mouth for once.

"Silence, being here means you would have died or cost the life of your teammates on a mission, this was not a waste of your time, this is your own doing!" He seemed to always have to drive that point home this time every year. _'Wait, what about...' _He turned to the blond boy; his head was down as if in thought. _'... forgive me Naruto.'_

_'Is this really because I wasn't good enough?'_

"However..." The students that had lost hope quickly looked up. "There is a second option, you all can-"

"Get into special training!"

"Silence! The second option is to reenter the academy, these are your choices please think it over; end your ninja career or retake your classes." At this, the preteens stood up and slowly walked out of the room muttering about having to find a job; Naruto however was pulled from the leaving crowd by the Hokage.

"What's up Jiji?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry that you failed, if it makes any difference I'll find a job for you at the tower." Naruto looked confused.

"Huh?"

"You're going to have to find a new career to support yourself."

"Jiji..." He looked up at him. "... I'm going to reenter the academy." Shock covered the man's face.

"Naruto you can't be serious, you'd be grouped with kids way under your age group, and have to retake five years of studies! Becoming a civilian is the best option."

"Why would I, my dream is to surpass you old man." A grin widened on his face. "And now I'll have a few more years of pranking." All of the teachers visibly paled and shuttered regardless of where they were at the time, leaving many confused.

"Naruto...." Sarutobi stood there not entirely sure what to say. "Then, I guess I'll have to sign you back in, hopefully it won't take an extra year this time."

"I hope not, those older farts are always out to get me."

* * *

Appearing at the tower the leader of the village turned to his secretary.

"Immediate council meeting, ten minutes from now, and send for the jounin Amahai Renkin!" The woman scrambled for the messengers, when the usually kind leader gets angry not following orders is a death wish. Sarutobi sat down in the meeting room and tried to calm himself. 'Don't worry Naruto, I'll fix this mistake.'

"What is this about Lord Hokage?" Danzo was one of the first to arrive.

"You will know once everyone arrives." The war hawk scowled and went to his seat on the floor.

_'One day you senile fool, I will take your place and finally allow this village to move forward.'_ The seats had filled and a lone man stood in the center of the room.

"Lord Hokage, why have you called me here?"

"Amahai, I would really like to know why you passed only two of your students and not the third."

"Lord Hokage you shouldn't question the way he decided to run the tes-"

"Silence!" The leader's narrowed eyes never left the jounin in the center of the room.

"I have filled out the proper forms to have an apprentice of the three genin I was assigned, I chose to have two apprentices, they had potential in their abilities but the third didn't have the fire I was looking for."

"And because it was Naruto, you fear the thing that is only sealed in him, he is a human like the rest of you, he should have passed!"

"Hokage-dono, are you showing favoritism?" Sarutobi lowered his head, his hat shadowed away his glaring face.

"None of you have a right to speak about that, Sasuke is practically being worshiped!" He no longer hid his angered face, many in the room flinched back.

"But you however have stopped us from ridding this village of those demons and traitors you are so fond of."

_'They're trying to use the point system, no, one more time, please let me save him!'_

"The reason didn't pass him was because he does not use any teamwork and cannot fight better than your average street drunk, by Konoha's laws he could not pass." The aging Kage couldn't seem to counter this remark.

"The boy will have to find a job, like any would hire him." A brave member of the civilian section spoke.

"Actually, he won't become a civilian."

"You heard the man, he can't be a ninja!"

"Actually he'll be repeating the academy."

"What, no one has ever accepted that offer!"

"No one until now, you can't stop his attendance, that action would go against Konoha's law 'everyone has freedom to learn unless it is done in a harmful manner' doesn't it?"

_'Damn old man, well, at least he this way the brat can't get any stronger.'_

"All who are against his return to the academy?" Some of the civilians tried to raise their hands but were stopped by Danzo signaling a stubble no.

"Then it appears Uzumaki, Naruto will start his studies again, dismissed." The Hokage stood and watched the others leave. 'They will be back, and I think I'll only be able to ease their demands, I'm sorry Naruto, but you won't be the only one to feel their anger.'

* * *

In a dark room under the Hokage tower a group of shadowed figures stood in a semicircle with one person at the opened center.

"You have done well slowing the death of this village."

"It's my duty to protect this village, but I must admit, I enjoyed this assignment."

"That would be a common feeling to this mission, here is your payment." The person at the center was thrown a bag.

"More ryo that I expected, this is extremely kind of you, now if I may be on my way?"

"Yes, and remember..."

"Right, 'you will not speak to the Hokage of our involvement or you shall be found and killed, and under Konoha law..." He lifted his head and a small ray of light shone on his face. "... Uzumaki Naruto is not capable of being a shinobi of the leaf due to his lack of skills and disregard for teamwork'." It was easy to tell he had a twisted grin just from his voice, even though the loose cloth he wore hid it from view.

"You may leave Renkin."

"Yes honorable council."

* * *

As Naruto walked home he took out two letters given to him by the Hokage. He looked at them once before making this way through his door. The crisp September air made its way into the apartment.

"Everything alright Naruto?" He looked over to his frog greeter.

"Yea, I think." Flipping its switch off he sat down on his couch that was once in an ally way to be thrown away, the smell of smoke was almost completely gone after a year of having it, and most of his things were picked off the streets of gifts from the village leader. He opened the first letter.

_Dear parents,_

_Your student had been accepted into Konoha Ninja Academy; classes start at 7:40 A.M. each morning and end at 2:50 P.M. unless they have caused reason to be held after class. Lunches are not provided we expect all food be brought with your child and also thank you for allowing your loved one to protect this village, we know this may have been a large decision so please remember we will do all we can to help your child succeed._

_Academy Chairman,_

_Nanba, Yarshi_

Naruto laughed at this, that man had never once been nice to a student in his life, for some reason being head of the school had made him think he was the boss of everyone in or out of the academy.

"What idiot would buy this?" He wadded the paper up into a ball and opened the other letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Don't you think it's about time to drop the henge, come to me to remove it when you're ready?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sarutobi, Hiruzen_

Naruto sighed at that one.

_'I think I'll wait a bit longer on that.'_ Getting up Naruto threw both into trash and walked out the door, he had two weeks before he had to go back to that prison.

**

* * *

**

Chapter two done and now to answer some questions, Naruto is fifteen almost sixteen, most kids get in at age 7, he wasn't allowed until he was 8 due to most of the village not wanting him to have any power or skill, that was overruled the next year by the Hokage.

He was thirteen when he took the first genin exam, failed two years, passed this year, and now he's back, this should be interesting. The Hokage also has a constant henge on him, this only hides his height and voice, and without this he would have a harder time making friends than he already did.

**The academy has five, two week breaks throughout the year: February 12, May 16, September 22, October 9, and December 23. September break is when fifth years graduate and once that break is over first years start their first day.**

**The fact remains that not many stories actually touched on the academy life, so I thoughT I'd try to bring some of my Ideas into it. **

**Please review any questions you have I'll try to answer them. FlareXD.**


	3. A prision

**Time for chapter three, thanks for the reviews, I so now own Naruto in any way. **

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whispers"_

Stressed word

* * *

-First day of learning..... uh-

Naruto stopped at the academy's gates, the older students looked at hm once then ignored him as he looked at the building, while parents guided their smaller children away from him.

_'I'm baaaaack, hehehe *sigh* do I even have to learn this time around?'_ Over the last few weeks Naruto had decided to change his outfit, or was more like forced to...

**Flashback**

The blond lounged on a sofa in the Hokage's room of the tower, just before he lost consciousness an aged hand shook his shoulder.

"What do you want old man." He moved to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto I know you want to keep your henge on but the fact remains that you're getting older, I think it's time you changed your wardrobe."

"No way this is my favorite color!"

"I'm willing to let you keep your orange but you need to realize that when you do become a true ninja you'll need to darken your clothes."

"but wasn't the fourth known for wearing a white overcoat?"

"you aren't the fourth, nor do you have his level of skill."

"I still ain't wearing those." He gestured to the bundle in the Hokage's arm."

"you haven't even seen them!"

"I don't need to see them."

"So help me Naruto if you won't at least try these on I'll put a seal on you that will make all ramen you eat tasteless!"

**End Flashback**

_

* * *

_

'He didn't have to be so cruel about it.'

Naruto now wore an orange jacket with long comfortable sleeves, black pants, and black sandals, his pair of goggles once again sat on his forehead.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" An arrogant voice asked behind him, he snapped out of his daze. Behind him was a man in a silver robe with his black hair combed to the left side, he looked very important and looked at the boy as if he was beneath him.

"Hey, how's it goin' Yarshi?"

"Don't speak to me like that, you will address me as Nanbu-sama, now answer my question; I had believed that we had seen the last of you?!"

"Can't get rid of me that easily; I'm a new first year Bu-Chan." Naruto grinned back.

"Insolent....... get out of my sight." He walked into the building quickly silently cursing the boy.

_'How did he get his position?'_ Naruto glanced at the school once more before heading for his room_. '103, 104, no..... 108, no.... ah here, room 112.'_ Putting on a beaming smile Naruto threw the door open.

"No, it's true!" The teacher of the class stepped back and held up his arms, mixed emotions showed on his face, the kids that were early tilted their heads in curiosity.

"Weird, I thought Iruka-sensei would teach me again?"

"N-no he won't be teaching you, he's been assigned to a third year class, now Uzumaki please go to your seat." The blond slowly moved to the back seats now confused.

_'He's... jittery; was the fox attack really that bad, or is this because of my pranks?'_ On the board behind him was the man's name. Kurai, Dangai.

_'It's that kid, why do I have to have that one?!'_ Dangai was 22, had dark brown hair and was in Konoha's standard Chunin outfit, he was originally from the Sand village but moved to Konoha last year, he had heard stories of this boy when he was a teacher's aide last year but only about his pranks as speaking of his demon was forbidden. The main reason the man left Sand was because he was promoted to bodyguard of the village's Kage; but after two weeks of being around the village's living weapon Dangai eagerly left for Konoha. He was one of the few to come back alive from that job.

_'Whatever, maybe he'll be nice like Iruka._' The rest of the class filled in and class began.

"Good morning, my name is Kurai, Dangai; I would like to welcome you to the start of your Ninja life now I'm going to explain how the class works...." The children present stared wide eyed as if every word was important Naruto tuned them out moving on to something that had bugged him; Sakura.

_'Should I really be going for her, she always tells me how much she likes....no, stop thinking like that if I give up so easily then I'm not worthy of her!'_

_**'Is she truly that important to you?'**_

"Huh." The teacher was still going over rules and everyone was focused on on the lecture._ 'What was that?'_ There was no replied.

"...and when the test and homework grades are averaged that will be your grade, if you get less than a 55% at the end of the year you must retake this year." The seven year olds turned to Naruto.

"Leave me alone!" They quickly turned away.

"Well the rules are finished, for your first day we are going to have some friendship building, everyone go around and talk to everyone him the room at least once." All of the students pushed back their chairs and left them to meet their classmates.

_'This is so weird.'_

"Hey, uh who are you." A small boy with black hair was looking up at Naruto, the rest of the class gathered around, Naruto stepped back and a grin covered his face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

"Mommy says.... that uh... you're evil." The others gasped at the news. "She said you hurt my daddy." They then backed away from him and left him alone in the back corner of the room.

_'Oh come on, what was that like 4 seconds!!!'_ Naruto stayed in the back until lunch listening to seven year olds say hi to each other, repeatedly.

***Gong!***

"Finally!" The children jumped at his voice.

"You're free to have lunch like I told you." They rushed out of the room to the court yard to eat their lunch boxes. "Uzumaki-san could I talk to you." The blond stopped in mid sprint.

"Uh... sure."

"I've heard of your past pranks would you please not set a bad example for the other students."

"Not on your life."

"You brat, listen to your teacher!"

"You aren't the first to use that line." He walked away from Dangai without a care.

_'That boy's parents need to teach him some manners, besides I'm sure they exaggerated his jokes, he is a failure after all.'_

* * *

In the main office of the building Chairman Nanbu was talking in a meeting.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"The council doesn't fear the boy now; he cannot get any stronger until he graduates, if he ever does. By the time he is forced under a Jounin's care Sasuke-sama will already be strong enough to take on the beast, he is the hope of the village."

"Would he be able to fight the Kyuubi and win in at least five years?"

"Do you doubt the Sharingan?!"

"No, no but that just seems a bit of a stretch."

"It took one man, the fourth, to defeat it the first time. And Sasuke-sama is the prodigy of his generation…."

"You think he will be as strong as the Yondaime in five years?"

"No, he will be greater, Sasuke-sama has a bloodline unlike that man, and we have no fear of the demon child now."

* * *

Down at the first floor Naruto made his was to his old classroom, he opened the door and Iruka stood with his back to him as he cleaned the blackboard.

"Iruka-sensei!" He turned to the voice with smile.

'*Sigh* I shouldn't be happy he's back, he should have passed.' Shaking away his thoughts, Iruka moved to the Jinchūriki. "Hey, how's your first day?"

"What do you think, they're seven."

"Right, but you surprised me, not many kids retake the academy."

"I have a dream, I won't let his stop me."

"As long as you know what you're doing." Naruto finished his lunch with Iruka and returned to class, the remainder of the day was spent getting to know each other, the final bell rang and Dangai followed the class out.

_'I'd like to see that boy's parents.'_ He looked out among the crowd of parents and student to see an orange figure waling down an empty street. Several hours later he sat in a local bar, several other ninja were there as well, he was about to take another shot of sake when two other teachers sat at his table.

"What's up Kurai-san?"

"Ah, nothing just relaxing, one of my students is already getting to me."

"On the first day, must be the demon brat."

"Who?"

"Uzumaki."

"Why would you call him that, he didn't do anything, I just didn't like his attitude; his parents must be really irresponsible to let him act the way he does." The two looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You're new to the village right?"

"I've been here a while."

"You must not be very social, it's common knowledge that the kid's an orphan, grew up by himself."

"That's terrible."

"Terrible!" The man on the left slammed his fist into the table. "That thing killed my father."

"Huh?" The teacher was grabbed by his collar and the man quickly whispered in his ear.

_"That thing is the Kyubi reincarnated, his power is sealed but his evil mind remains."_

_'Just like-'_

_"Don't speak of this to anyone, it never happened."_

_'It's happening again, no I won't run from it again.'_

"You understand nowm, right?"

"Yea, that thing doesn't need any power." He remembered his time in Suna. _'I've seen what will happen once it gets some.'_

* * *

The rest of the week Naruto wasn't spoken to, his new teacher seemed to avoid eye contact and the others were scared of him.

_'This is just like last time.'_ It was Tuesday morning of the second week, after allowing some time for the first years to adjust to school life, classes would begin. _'Just great.'_ He sat in his desk lazily expecting that voice that had spoken to him twice since the academy began._ 'Could that Nine tailed fox have really been __that__ bad?'_

***Gong***

The final bell had rung and Dangai turned around to face them.

"Alright for the rest of the year you will be taking several classes to start your path to becoming a ninja, all book work will be done in my class; basic ninja history, tactics, and chakra theory." Naruto put his head to his desk and groaned; the rest of the class looked confused. "The physical classes will be do on the training field behind the school taught by the first level fitness instructor Hortra-sensei as you will call him, the final class type is split by gender, those classes will be explained by your instructors when the time arrives."

"That doesn't seem fair." A little girl said raising her hand.

"Kunoichi and Shinobi have to have different training; some things like physical strength can only be used by that gender." Not really understanding what he was saying the girl just accepted the answer. "Now let's begin our first lesson." He started explaining the basics of chakra.

_'Bored.'_ I had been three hours since Dangai had started his lecture.

"All living things have chakra."

_'So bored.'_

"Yes, question?"

_'Boooored.'_

"So, um do bugs have chakra?"

_'Enough already, just kill me.'_

"Yes but-"

"I don't like bugs!"

_'Ahhhgh!'_

"We-well don't be scared, they are unable to use it like ninja and uh...."

***Gong!***

"Ok... that's all of the time we have for this class today."

"Yes!"

"Sit down Uzumaki!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and sat down with a nervous chuckle. "Now, it's time to meet your skill trainers, we'll be meeting them in another first year class, follow me." He walked out of the door as the kids scrambled to follow their sensei; Naruto jumped out of his seat and caught up with the man in seconds.

_'Finally some movement!'_ When all three first year classes were standing in the same room three other adults entered.

"Could you please introduce yourselves?" The teacher of the room asked.

"Name's Darui, Mikar, I train the guys in practical skills." A heavily built man with dark blue hair steady glared at the class, he wore the standard chunin outfit.

"My name is Tabahi, Kashin, I teach the cute girls!" A bubbly woman with black hair tied in a ponytail bounced into the room, she had a dark blue skirt with her standard outfit. "And meet my new co-teacher Mitarashi, Anko!" A woman with purple hair and closed trench coat slowly made her way into the room, within her long sleeves her fists were clenched tightly.

"Yay for me." She responded with clenched teeth, her eyed closed in anger. Naruto stepped back a bit, the woman was obviously ticked but no one lse seemed to catch her mood.

_'Something about her.... makes me feel very scared.'_ He didn't dare look her in the eyes.

_'Wow, Kashin and Anko are cute, maybe I could try to date one of them.'_ Dangai didn't seem to catch the Anko's anger either he was too busy thinking about asking them out, he shook out of his daze. "Now, everybody go with your instructor like I told you."

_'But that idiot Mikar hates me!'_ The blond walked up to the instructor and the man's face seemed to get even colder.

"No."

"Huh."

"I ain't takin' this runt again."

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice Darui-san."

"*Grunt*, fine." He left quickly as the boys followed him, the two groups split the boys left for the training grounds and the girls headed for the fields. "Alright all of you listen up!" They all turned to face the man when they got to the training field. "All of you are going to learn how to do basic techniques, the ones without chakra."

"Why do we need to know that?" A seven year old asked.

"Because you can't use chakra yet, and this is how everyone starts out!" The boys nodded stupidly, Naruto grinned happy he would be able to move around soon. "Now everyone, go into the woods behind you and try your best to hide, I'll come looking for you in five minutes to see your skills."

"But-"

"Ready go!" The class moved as fast as their still growing legs would could, to find a spot to hide. "And you, don't even think yo- huh." Where Naruto had been standing was now a cloud of dust. _'Brat.'_ In the forest the blond was smiling to himself.

_'The hiding class, this is too easy.'_ The time limit was up and Mikar was walking through the forest picking the kids from bushes and trees, several were on the ground crying that they had a cut.

_'All of these first years are pathetic.'_ Looking around he found another kid that had his hair sticking out of a small bush. _'Another one down, two to go.'_ He looked ahead and saw fallen branch._ 'One to go.'_ Picking up the branch a kid in a small ball was in his sights._ 'That leaves the demon.'_ A half an hour passed and the orange boy couldn't be found. "Where are ya' boy!"

"Over here, I got bored of hiding." Turning around he saw Naruto leaning up against a tree.

"Where the heck have you been!"

"Doing what you told me to do."

"Don't mess with me!" Mikar hated this kid aside from him being a demon he was also one of the few who wasn't intimidated by him.

"But it's fun."

"Be quiet, You aren't getting graded for this class."

"What, why not?"

"'Cuz you've taken all five years of this class and have taken the fifth year course an extra two times, I'm kicking you out by tomorrow!"

"But-"

"Shut it, tomorrow you'll be out, count on it." They walked back to the academy in silence.

**

* * *

**

That's chapter 3, please review and thank you for reading. FlareXD.


	4. End of the day

**Chapter 4, yea, yea, I know it's been a while and I can't say it was anything other than laziness and writer's block, I'll try to update more often, but I don't know when.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whispers"_

Stressed words

* * *

- End of the day-

While the boys were off to the woods, the girls were lead to the fields. Anko couldn't help but think about how she got assigned a job like this.

**Flashback **

Anko was walking down the village's streets, a new batch of genin had just graduated meaning arrogant sensei and fresh meat during the chunnin exams, during her chunnin exams... she let her predatorily smile show. Sure most of the people on the path decided to leave the area but she wouldn't complain if anything her smile grew. If only she hadn't passed that bar on her stroll.... several men had gotten drunk and had decided to get up and wander the town, just as she was passing.

"Hey boys look." Drunkenly they stumbled to look in her direction, the sudden change in lighting making more things blur, there were about five of them in the group.

"Hello babe." After one of the group said it soon followed the others, giving one pickup line after another.

"Want to come to my place!" As normal she would just ignore them, let them stare and leave her alone, with a teasing grin she turned on her heal to leave, if only things had gone like usual.

"Hey listen when we speak to you." The 'leader' had grabbed her shoulder roughly when she turned, she decide to try to end this calmly.

"Just leave me alone." She shrugged him off but felt both of her shoulders gripped a second later.

"I don't like being ignored, I don't know who you think you are *Hic* but I'm royalty!" She sighed, just like a drunk to say something stupid and think they're at the top of the world. It was idiotic, especially to even speak to her. Well encounters with Anko Mitarashi never did end calmly.

"I don't normally pay attention to drunks but since you put it so nicely...." Anko laughed on the inside, she knew how to scare even an influenced head. "Let's see if a drink affects the flavor of your blood."

"Wha- Ah, how did you-!" She had cut through his sleeve into his arm with a kunai the group never seen in her hand, she licked the weapon clean. The man held his arm in pain and backed off with shaky steps.

"Yep, it tastes disgusting." He was still holding the cut tightly._ 'What a baby, that barely was enough to draw blood.' _The term ninja was muttered through the group, now most men would walk away from an angered kunoichi even if drunk, but the leader just kept yelling.

"You're insane!" He seemed to have sobered up somehow; it was probably from either the anger or the pain.

"Hmm... maybe you're all just too sane?" For a third time she tried to leave while they were, for the most part, unharmed as these were clearly civilians.

"You'll pay for this!"

"I'm not getting in trouble over a stupid scratch." She threw the knife behind her without even looking back, cutting his other arm at nearly the same place. "Or two..." She turned to show a large sadistic grin, and then disappeared before their eyes. If only that man hadn't complained to his father, his council seated father. Before she knew it she was in a trial for attacking a civilian with no battle knowledge.

_'You have to be freakin' kidding me I __barely__ drew blood!_' Her eyes set on the village head, surly he would get her out of it, but only a sad look shown on his features.

"We hereby condemn special jonin Mitarashi Anko to three months community service in the ninja academy to find a way of reform..."

_'With all that's happened these fools aren't giving me much slack in these trials, first Naruto and now Anko, they're using the stupid point system against me!_' No, it wasn't like he wasn't strong enough to stop this, he was the Hokage, the legendary professor, but he had let the civilian council gain too much influence, he had to let them have their way at some times to state their hunger for power.

It wasn't like he could just toss them aside with their influence the could try a coup, just claiming that the Hokage had been corrupted by the Kyuubi or his past student or whatever else the populous feared and they would have half of the village, and while he knew that many of the loyal ninja of his village would follow him and not be deceived but he also knew there would be deaths on both sides, after his fights in the past ninja wars and Kyuubi attack he never sought unnecessary death, especially not civil war, so for the good of many lives he had to allow their demands.

"I apologize Mitarashi-san..." A glare was sent his way. "... but this is to help curb your negative emotions, you may leave." He had at least stopped them from giving her a swift execution, not that she'd ever know, but he wished he could have stopped this ludicrous trial from happening at all.

"Yes... Hokage-sama." The council could hardly contain their joy, not only had the 'demon' been hindered several more years but now the traitor's student was also where they could observe her, things were looking up for them.

**End flashback**

_'Which is why they sent me here, surrounded by children, hoping that I, the sadistic time bomb, snap and hurt one of these brats giving reason for an execution, stupid old man, idiot council.... a chance to reform my-'_

"Alright girls, this class is here to give you everything you need to know about being a proper lady!" Anko's eye twitched at being forced to end her inner thoughts, yet she did have to work with this woman. Kashin's statement made several hands shoot up regardless of her partner's emotions. "Yes?"

"I thought we would be ninja not ladies?"

"Well as a ninja you'll need to know how to blend in with the rest of the town or village you enter, so your going to be taught: flower arranging, etiquette, and other things like that."

_"Oh sure, __that'll __help in a fight."_

"What was that Anko-san?"

"Huh, uh... nothing."

"Ok, now everyone, I want you to go to the flower patches and try to make a bouquet of flowers, we'll come around to see how you do for your first time!" The woman's peppy smile was ever present.

"Ok!" All of the girls cried happily as they got up and ran to the fields laughing.

_'What cute kids.'_

_'Someone please kill me, this is worse torture than the things I help Ibiki do!'_ Anko sat next to her partner on the ground as they waited for the girls to get a decent amount of plants before going around looking.

"So Anko-chan, how do you like your new career?" The woman wore a sly smirk that made Anko nearly growl, this woman took great joy in being her parole officer.

_'I swear I'll kill her!'_ The snake mistress regained her emotions and answered with strained joy. "I really like the change of pace; actually I might even enjoy doing this full time, and please just call me Anko-san." She gave a soft grin. _'Like the nine tailed I'd stay here more than I'm forced to!'_

"That's the spirit, and I thought all those stories about you were true... oh looking, it's time to check on the girls, let's split up!" Finally an action she was more than happy to do.

"Great idea, I'll check on the left side of the field." Before Anko got any reply she turned and began walking away. _'Finally a break.'_ She was stopped however, when she felt a tug on her trench coat. "Eh."

"Uh Anko-sensei, is this how it should look?" A small girl that seemed to be the only one around held up a large handful of colorful flowers.

_'I don't know anything about... ah what does it matter.'_ Putting her facade up once more Anko replied. "They look good sweetie, but you may want to ask Kashin-sensei, I'm still new to this."

"Thank you..." Anko watched her leave, a bored expression appearing on her face, she spent the rest of the period walking around and approving every bouquet that she was brought, she found that this was luckily the easiest class to teach, yet...

_'These courses seem so Sexist, I mean girls don't even learn any practical skills until year three yet the boys learn them from year one, whose idea was this anyway.'_ A bell sounded in the academy, she shook herself of her thoughts. "That means lunch right?" Without another thought she headed to a nearby tree while unraveling a scroll, the others headed to the building, her day was nearly over.

* * *

Lunch had ended and the class merged back to one, they moved to their final period, physical training.

"Alright, today we will be doing laps around the track."

"But this is our first day in this class."

"Yes and what I say goes, my name is Omori Joubu and you will do everything I tell you, now go!" He was a slightly chubby man with a bald head; he also wore the standard Chunnin style.

_'Slave driver.'_ The children looked at the man angrily hoping it would change his mind.

"I told you to go!"

_'Well he'll never change._' Naruto was the only one to start laps when the man had told them to.

_'So he __is__ back, I'll work him extra hard this year.'_ When the rest of the class started a slow jogging pace around the track he moved to sit on a nearby log and watched them. Joubu was a strange man, he was the physical trainer to all of the grades and was the one to teach the kid to fight and use throwing knives however he also had a thing about exercise. He himself was a strong and healthy man but what he loved was pushing others to their limits and making those he taught stronger.

So, while he didn't like the Kyuubi incarnate, he did enjoy pushing the boy to see how long his stamina would hold out, but his dislike did keep him from properly teaching the boy how to fight or throw, Naruto had to learn a lot of those skills himself. Even so he wanted to see just how long it took the boy to get tired, in the time he had for the period he had yet to see the boy's limit.

"Ah, my feet!"

"How much longer."

"I-I am, *Gasp*, tired!"

_'Sad, but I __am__ older than these guys, I really am forcing myself to like this aren't I, *sigh*, there's nothing to do, I can pass the course but they won't teach me anything I should know... well nothing I can do about it now.'_

"Hey keep up the pace blonde!" Naruto knew he hadn't slowed down but shrugged and began moving faster, Joubu teacher was usually worse than this.

They'd been running for about ten minutes when the more conditioned children began to trip over their own feet while panting terribly. So Joubu, with a sigh, called a break to explain what would be happening in his class for the rest of the year, while yelling at Naruto to keep up pace. At the end of the class the blond was allowed to stop, the boy was breathing harder than normal but didn't look very exhausted; with a wave of his hand Joubu dismissed them.

"You're all free to go, try to come back with some effort." the man turned away and headed inside the main building.

_'Guess I'll get some Ramen, I'm starved.'_

* * *

Inside the academy the teachers were seated around a desk, Anko stood against a wall as they were short a chair. It was bad enough she was berated by her partner for sending her all of the students with questions to her but these people didn't even spring for a chair for her, this was a school those things were everywhere.

"And that is why we cannot afford new textbooks, now I believe Mikar has something to add." Anko was considering if death was better than that woman's running mouth combined with these other academy idiots.

"No, I'd like to discuss my demon problem." Anko winced at that, no one else did, she couldn't help but think that name was a bit harsh. "I'm not having him in my stealth class." The dean pinched the bridge of his nose and responded in an annoyed tone.

"That's too bad Mikar, as we've told you before, you have no choice, the Hokage will not allow us to cleanse any of the classes of it." The stealth teacher was about to give a retort when another voice piped up.

"Now, now, I think I have a good idea."

"And that would be, Joubu?"

"Give him to me for your hour; nothing is against us moving its classes around as long as it is still kept in the academy." Everyone, including Anko, gave him a surprised look.

"Why?"

"The way I see it, if I had more time with him I could find his limits, we all know of his endless river of stamina, I just want to see how long it takes to dry it up." Anko felt a bad taste in her mouth, using anyone for an experiment never sat well with her.

"Joubu may I ask if you've been drinking lately?"

"That was a bit uncalled for.... I know what it may sound like but I'd really like to know how far that demon can push itself, you obviously don't want him so why not?"

"You intent to make it stronger!" The chairman was hesitant to allow any type of growth for the boy.

"There we go, I knew you didn't understand. No, I will not be making that thing stronger, or at least to a concerning level, I simply want to know its limits. Making it physically stronger is not that much of a threat to us, no one with muscle and no skill can take down a shinobi, we all teach young ninja… shouldn't you all know that?"

"*Sigh*, so you will not be teaching it anything just running it into the ground?"

"Precisely"

"I still don't like it..."

"Well I guess I can't complain if it gets that thing away from my class, do whatever you want Joubu." Mikar didn't seem to care about the training; this was a blessing to him.

"I suppose if there will be no major effects then you are allowed Joubu, now onto the next order of business..." Mikar's words were harsh and unneeded, at least to Anko.

_'I don't think anyone deserves that type of treatment I should know...'_ The woman felt her anger rise anew, she knew what is was like to be an unfavorable of this village, though she wouldn't do anything. Anko may have felt sorry for the kid but honestly she wouldn't change her entire personality or risk her life for one person, even a sob story that hit so close to home. No, Anko was only focused on getting the heck out of the damned academy. _'But then why do I feel so angry...'_

**

* * *

**

And there you have it, again I'll try to post again soon but who knows, FlareXD.


	5. Complications

****

**Next chapter... I do not own Naruto in any was shape or form you can mold it.**

"Speech"

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

_'Thought'_

**Demon's speech**

****

**

* * *

**

-Complications-

Naruto arrive to his apartment and stepped inside, at least that's what he last remembers, well that and the hallway of his apartment spinning before with everything going black. Looking at the current surroundings he found himself in a huge sewer system, this was definitely not his house. A loud clanking and splashing sound echoing from deeper within drawing his attention.

"Where the heck am I?" The boy stood and took a step, nothing but the clanking and the slush of the water was heard, he took another, still more of the same. Eventually he was steadily walking down the only path available._ 'Did someone knock me out and throw me down into the sewers again?'_ He looked around, something was different, out of place; then it hit him. "It doesn't smell.." He took a large whiff. "At all."

Moving further down the path he felt something growing, something like the killing intent he was so used to receiving in his village, though compared to that this was far worse, it actually ha a heaviness to it as well a a chilling effect. He was getting an idea of where he may have wound up. "Wet and dark, I am a jailer after all, what better place to keep the jailed."

It made sense, the water was too clean to be the Konohan sewers and he hadn't seen a rat yet, but he had to be sure. Quickening his pace he soon arrived at an enormous room, huge metal bars lined the far wall vertically, like a cage. The floor dipped down slightly meaning it was deeper water he had to wade through, not that he was paying much attention to the floor; what demanded his attention was behind the cage before him.

_'Well for the first time in my life I'm right...'_ Stopping it's claw in mid-tap the beast behind the barrier opened a single crimson eye to look at the blond, a grin moved up it's muzzle.

**"Ah my renowned jailer, this is sure the surprise, you're quite well know within this sewer you know."** A voice that cut right into him echoed through the room, the enormousness size and unmistakable nine tales defined this as the strongest known being to tread the earth and what resided within his body.

"Y- yea..." Naruto wasn't scared for his safety, if it could do anything he would be dead by now, but the sense of security didn't make the biju any less terrifying he really didn't want to deal with this now, striking up a conversation with an all powerful fox was the last thing he wanted to do.

**"Yes the very thing that holds my great power away is smaller than my paw, a mere kit at that."**

"But..." The second eye opened and both glared at the Uzumaki, killer intent just visible behind the annoyance of the eyes.

**"What you seek from me: my power, the answer of questions, my freedom?"** The last part held a tone of mock hope.

"I don't even know why I'm here, this is an accident."

**"So you don't seek anything from me, have you've come just to annoy me then with more of you constant yelling?"**

"I..." He didn't plan on starting a conversation but it had happened anyway, might as well talk. "I want answers... why... why did you attack, why did you ruin my life!"

**"So you do have a reason to be here aside from wreaking my ears, very well... but this is a two way street."**

"You want to know something, what could I possibly explain to you?"

**"Well... I've seen your life through your eyes, I know likes, dislikes, so called loved ones, the hatred directed towards you, but I have to ask, why even stay here? Why not escape this place, this pain, wouldn't that be easier?** Naruto chuckled at the question.**  
**

"It's true that this place is against me and it would really be easier to just run away, but I'm no traitor..." The thought of him leaving the village just because things didn't work out for him left a bad taste in his mouth. Doing something like that would just show how weak he really was. "Running away won't solve anything, I'll get hunted down and killed even if I try, I'm going to prove to all of those idiot villagers that I'm not what they always told me I am, I'll show them I am not a worthless monster if it's the last thing I do!"

**"As idiotic at that sounds... I suppose that will suffice, very well, I came to this village to destroy it, I can't remember much before that but I had an urge to burn this place to the ground, as simple as that. After I've seen what they've done to you, a kit, I now have reason behind an attack."**

"Y- you can't do that, this is my village, my home, my friends!"

**"What friends, the old man, that teacher, those ramen chefs; that is all you have, nothing more!"**

"But..."

**"Do not insult me by bring up that pink haired brat, the very thought makes my ears burn."**

"That's Sakura-chan, I love her!"

**"You can't be serious right, you're still saying that, I bet you can't even explain why?"  
**

"She's beautiful just my type, she can be a little mean but..."

**"I know you're lying through; in case you've forgotten, I've been here as long as you've been alive, you've already hit puberty, I've seen what inspired your original jutsu, tell me why you insist on this farce."**

"W- what...?"

**"Come on tell me, I hate not knowing an answer." **The fox was prying, trying to get to him, and while even the blond could see the attack on his emotions, it was no less effective.**  
**

"It's..." He didn't know, when he actually thought about it he really didn't know. "It's none of your business!" He ran away, down the endless halls, to be honest he was still scared of the beast, he didn't even really know why he opened up to the demon, intimidation maybe? Now there was another thing on his mind._ 'I don't know, why do I love Sakura, how did it start?'_ This scared him, there was no reason the demon was right; he quickened his pace. As weird as the fox seemed it did have a point, he was a health teenage boy, hidden in a henge to look twelve, but a still teenage boy.

The henge was originally applied to stop the smarter of the younger generations from connecting his age and birthday to the night of the attack and questioning it, but now he realized that he had grown too attached to this disguise. He had made his own personality around his henge and while certain mentalities of his true age showed through, he made himself three years younger than he actually was.

_'Was that where it started, the thought that I would be accepted if I became younger... but I wasn't either way, in this place I'll never be accepted, not unless they forget about the attack._' He stopped staring into the dark passage thinking over the fox's words._ 'No I'm no traitor acceptance or not, I still want to protect my home and the few loved ones I have, now minus one...' _ The blond shuttered; he couldn't like someone like Sakura she was too cold hearted, let alone love; she had insulted him for simply getting in her way or just speaking towards her, she was just another fangirl.

'_And how easy it is to say that, like I've known it my whole life,__ ahhhh! I've been lying to myself for who knows how long without even realizing it, and why even Sakura in the first place... I should have questioned it, I guess when she knocked me from that seat a while ago I kind of did, but if the fox hadn't asked that how long would I hav-' _

The feeling of danger gave Naruto his only warning, rolling to the right he was able to dodge. Where he was just standing now stood a menacing crimson spike, it looked like it had fallen from above_. _

The teen looked up to inky darkness, a small line of blue light moved down the passage, a faint red one flickering every now and again."Where the heck did this come fro-" Again he moved, jumping to the side. He couldn't avoid this spike as well as the last, the jacket he was wearing now had a gash in the torso._ 'That one came from below_, _what's doing thi-'_ He fell to his back, this one had come from the wall horizontally aiming a his side.

_"Kyuubi!" _As if in response a fourth spike came from above, aiming for his naval, rolling to the right once more he dodged, getting to his knees Naruto began crawling for his life, spike after spike shot from the walls floors and fell like rain from above. Gaining a footing he got to his feet and took off running down the halls hoping he was going towards the beast he held.

_'How is this happening, why didn't it happen before this, why-' _"Gah!" One of the weapons had cut into his shoulder, he grabbed it in pain. Distracted he wasn't able to dodge the next spike as it fell from above cutting into his back.

"Stop..." One caught his side. "Hitting... " Another dug deeply into his thigh, coming from the wall the final spike would pierce his skull from the left cheek. **"Meeee!"** His eyes flashed red, his whisker marks darkened and his injuries closed, above the pipes behind the blue shone a bright menacing crimson. It lasted for only a second before things returned to normal. Not noticing what had taken place Naruto trudged forward intent on getting to the fox, the pain still coursing through his body. He could soon see the gate growing larger with each step, almost at the room he was slammed in the wall, his jacket was caught near his neck.

As quickly as he could the blond ripped his shirt off and jumped into the room before him, he landed with a dull splash and looked around frantically- no more spikes seemed to be coming; turning to his jailed he asked one simple phrase.

"What the heck!" The beast however, didn't seem to hear him, it was scratching on the wall with it's claw. "Kyuubi!"

**"Oh kit... you survived..." the response was bored, and uncaring. _"Now what am I supposed to do... hmmm."_**

"You just tried to kill me!"

**"That's not true! I just tried to wipe your soul out of existence and take over your corpse, I guess it failed."**

"That's just as bad, haven't you already done enough to me!"

**"I really wish your village would have not beaten, shunned, and hated you, I really do, I actually feel bad about putting you through all of it; but I am the demon fox, king of the Biju, do you really think I wouldn't try to escape, be your good little prisoner. Bah, I want out of this place as soon as possible! What do you say let me out and let this old fox have it's life back, I'll even spare the old man, teacher and chefs; you'll die happily if I agree to that right?"**

"I don't know how you were able to attack me but don't think your tricks will scare me, I'm ever going to let you out no matter what you do!"

**"We'll see about that... you just need to let your guard down again." **_**'Well that trick worked as well as I could have hoped, he's drawn on my power making this seal weaker, I wish my illusions would have been enough to persuade him to release me, oh well... he'll break eventually I just have to keep feeding him my power, my will, keep him paranoid, and soon I will be free, hehehe...'**_**  
**

* * *

"YOU'RE NEVER GETTING OUT, NOT WHILE I'M STILL BREATHING!" Looking around Naruto saw the familiar apartment he had grown up in. _'I sure hope no one heard that.'_ Getting to his feet he rubbed his eyes, it was was brighter here than it was in his head.

"Wait a second, if the suns out then... it's already tomorrow!" His entire night was gone; looking himself over he realized that his jacket was still intact and that his flesh had none of the cuts from the spikes even if it still felt like the gashes were there. "So if I get hurt in my mind then my body isn't effected yet I keep the pain... weird." He would have thought it over more but his eyes accidentally passed a clock "I'm going to be late!" Turning around he ran out of the door, moving as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Sprinting down the street was always annoying, the people just don't move, shoving another slow pedestrian out of the way Naruto continued his rush towards the academy. Around a group of civilians, over a couple children, under the trash thrown at him by other angrier civilians; he had to shake his head and laugh at how easy it had become to dodge, but not paying attention would cost him, he ran right into someone sending both down to the streets.

He lay there dazed for a second or two before shaking it off, the stars that had circled his head disappeared to who knows where until his next head injury, he pushed himself up with his arms.

"Hey, sorry about that..." He then realized who he had run into, that purple haired teacher that had looked pissed yesterday was now laying under him and glaring, moving his gaze down his arm he found that his left hand was pushed into her fishnet covered stomach. He jumped off of her faster than some can blink and fell on his knees to the ground.

"I didn't mean to; please forgive me; I'm not ready to die!" He was rambling apologies as quickly as he could. Anko got to feet, she should have felt anger from what had just happened, she should feel negative emotions to everything when out in public and not under watch; But looking at the frantic boy she couldn't help but feel confusion.

_'I'm used to fear and begging sure but how in the world was this kid even able to run into me... whisker marks... so it's that kid, still to be able to hit me...'_ She was now just staring at him the glare gone, her face stoic, and out of everything Naruto had encountered with women this had to be the scariest.

_'What's she thinking; why is she staring; is she thinking over ways to torture me...'_ She was still staring blankly at him lot in her own thoughts; the blond could only stare back slowly becoming more paranoid.

Deciding that whatever could possibly take that long to think of would probably end him up in a body bag, the boy decided to just cut his losses and run. "Sorry again!" He moved past her faster than he usually moves when running from the anbu, Anko turned to watch him leave.

_'Maybe there is more to that kid than I thought...hmm.' _Anko would kill anyone who said it out loud but in some ways she did take after her master Orochimaru, one of the most prominent traits would be curiosity. She would always try to find out how jutsu or other things worked, especially if they interested her - maybe that was why she was so good at interrogation, the human mind was one large puzzle - and now that blond that she had been hearing about recently had become a point of interest that she couldn't ignore. The woman began walking with a small grin on her face.

_'Looks like I found some prey, maybe this teaching thing won't as boring as I thought.'_

* * *

_'Too much has happened...'_ Naruto had his head down on his desk, the lecture drawled in the background not even reaching the boy's ears, he just wanted to sort out his crumbling life instead of dealing with studies, he just had to show up after all. To think, a little over a month ago he was almost a genin ninja, now with on unfair decision he was back to sitting in the academy, the only thing he had gotten out of the entire mess was the shadow clone technique, he could make an exact solid replica of himself at will.

He hadn't used the jutsu since the survival exam, for the first week back into lectures he had mused over using it to skip classes but quickly decided against it, it wasn't like a clone wouldn't be found out in a ninja academy, these were all at least middle classed ninja teaching here, it wouldn't last a week.

_'But I haven't really tested the shadow clones to their fullest, who knows what their capable of.'_ Once again that fated exam came to mind._ 'I know that they can at least be used to collect information and as solid distractions, maybe I could use them to train with.'_ While he was stuck here for another five years he might as well try to improve on what he's been given and try to sort out his psychological problems.

For what felt like the thousandth time that day Naruto groaned and buried his head deeper into his arms, his life could have been so much better had he had just grabbed one stupid bandanna._ 'I'll get stronger, I'll be the greatest ninja in the world, I'll make it so I can finally call my life a good one, I just don't know what to do!' _He was at a loss, the whole reason for becoming a genin was to learn under a jounin. The Blond knew everything the academy taught - or at least everything they actually taught him that related to fighting - but other than practicing those jutsu he already knew, paying attention to the boring lessons on ninja facts and theory and the shadow clone there was nothing left to do.

_'The others are probably being taught amazing techniques and advanced conditioning, learning from a master, absorbing the informat-'_ Then it struck him, he was stuck here, using clones to take his place in class would be suicide but..._ 'If I send them out to follow the genin teams I could learn from all of them at once!'_ The idea seemed wrong, like it was cheating something, then again that survival exam was unfair and completely against him, he deserved to learn._ 'It's not like I'm copying their justu, just learning what all the other genin do; ok, I'll send them out at lunch.'_

Raising his head a small grin showed on Naruto's face, he finally felt like he was going to get somewhere. Sure his life may have fallen in a hole but no he'd found a way out. Someone else noticed his sudden change in emotion... his homeroom teacher.

"Well you look confident Uzumaki, care to answer the question?' He pointed to the blackboard and read from it. "What is the oldest age a person can become without searching for their chakra before it become no longer accessible?"

"Uh..." He looked around the room frantically, he didn't know, he'd already unlocked his own chakra why care about the deadline for it. "24!"

* * *

**And done, it may be a bit slow now, but thing will pick up, come on have a little faith, what's the worst I can do? FlareXD.**


	6. Discovery

****

**Next chapter... I do not own Naruto in any was shape or form you can mold it.**

"Speech"

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

_'Thought'_

**Demon's speech**

* * *

-Discovery-

"Evil!" Looking back the blond could have sworn his day had gone down with that question._ 'How was I supposed to know it was 10!'_ But to the matter at hand, it turns out that Mikar had been serious about getting rid of him, he was now in the hands of the crazy physical instructor for another hour with the third years, the sight of them made a tick mark appear on his head. _'Why am I running while they're relearning which way not to hold a kunai!'_

"Keep running, we've still got some time before lunch!"

"Slave driver!"

"Just for that your going to love the rest of this hour!"

_'Uh oh... run, run, run,run, run!' _Joubu had decided to have to other kids use him as a moving target for kunai practice with the claim,_ this is part of his training, he's trained so there's no danger_, none of the children bothered to question a living target and some even grinned, with their best aim they tried to impale the blond teen. "You're using children; you freakin' lunatic!"

"Just ignore the sloth here kids, he's trying to get out of work, as always!" Not even paying attention to the yelling, the third years kept throwing and more grins could be seen in the group, apparently they had begun to think of it as a game, Naruto's anger grew.

"Who raised you people!" He had to jump at that moment, even if they were young and fairly untrained, having over thirty people throwing knives at you means some of them have to get close. _'That last one almost got my..._' He shuttered, Naruto was still in the air when more of the weapons flew at him. "Aw man..." He tried to dodge as best he could but it was more or less flailing as he tried to get back to the ground.

_'Great, a repeat of last night.'_ He could feel the cool metal grazing his skin or coming close, his back took most of the attacks but several had shaved off skin from his limbs. Fortunately the projectiles hadn't been a clean hit nor did any get his head but it was no less painful._ 'How much longer is it going to take for gravity to work!'_ Finally feeling the soil under his feet he took off running but this time not in a circle.

"Hey Uzumaki, get back here!" The kid had run to the safety of the tree line, his current plan... to get the heck out of there.

"Never!"

"*Sigh*, lazy brat..."

*Gong!*

"Alright kids, get to lunch, periods over!" With shouts of joy the students rushed inside to get their food, the teacher slowly followed, looking forward to a meal. _'I'll look for the brat later, I have to whole year to torture him anyway.'_ Only one boy still stood on the track angrily staring at the trees.

_'He got away, I was so close to hitting that guy and he takes off, well, I'll get him soon enough and then...'_ Konohamaru let his cheeky grin appear. "Once I can hit him I can hit any moving target I want, then I'll totally be able to beat my old man and become hokage, muahaha!" He didn't care if anyone heard him yelling or his maniacal laughing at his simple plan; no one would dare say anything even if they did.

"That's right, I'm the third's grandson no one has the guts to disrespect me!" He would have continued his ego feeding if another part of him hadn't voiced it's hunger; rubbing his stomach he turned around and headed to where the rest of his class had gone. _'I'll get him tomorrow.'_

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with everybody!" Naruto leaned against a tree and began panting slowly, shaking his head the blond put his hands together in a single seal and added some chakra, seven orange clad copies appeared. "Whoa." He looked at his clones then at himself. "My clothes are really messed up... hehe, shadow clone use three, personal mirrors." Well at least the original thought it was funny, the clones took to glaring at their creator, the laughter died when he saw the looks.

"Ahem, right well, all of you go and try to find a team, if you find one stay hidden, and try to memorize what is being taught, if the lesson ends dispel yourselves immediately."

"What if the jounin notice us?"

"Good question... you all can henge right?" The response were nods of approval. "Alright if you're caught by anyone I want you to transform into logs."

"Why logs?"

"It'll look like either part of the scenery or that someone just ran away using kawamari when really you're still there, worst case scenario you get stabbed and i still get the info." A mischievous smile formed on the creator's face, this felt more and more like the complex pranks he loved to play, his doppelgangers once again glared at the boy, one decided to voice his thoughts.

"Oh is that all we are to you, disposable creations you can order around like your own personal army, why don't we all transform into dog and follow you around indefinitely obeying your every command!" The original could only gape at the mass of chakra.

"You know that's not a bad idea..." The resounding sound of knuckles cracking came from the group. "I- I mean the animal part, if you change into animals while looking for teams you have less chance of being caught!" The proposal stopped the advancing group of himself, realization showing on his faces._ 'What kind of technique have I learned, they have their own consciousness, their own ideas, emotions; are they really simple solid copies or something more?'_

"Fine I'll be an animal but I'm choosing my own, none of you copy!" Executing several hand sings for precision the clone was washed away with smoke and in it's place a large black wolf sat. The real Uzumaki sweat dropped.

"That's great and all, but could you be smaller, that seems too obvious."

"Screw you!" With that the copy took off into the brush.

_'Why's he acting like a stupid... teenager.'_ The word made his eyes widen, he looked among the remaining six, the first was looking up to the clouds a lost look in his eyes, he changed to a small bird to try and find a team. The second, third and fourth stood straight and attentive, waiting for any extra command, when none came they each henged into squirrels. The fifth stood shaking his head, he had been the one to ask about the jounin, after a quick mutter of 'idiots' he transformed into a rabbit. The last watched the others leave with a large grin on his face, he pumped his fist repeatedly at the sky.

"Hell yea, let's do this!" He became a dragonfly and was gone in seconds, the remaining original rubbed his head in frustration.

_'Great only three of them were normal, the rest were like different sides of me: hormonal, lazy, smart, hyper, heck the other three may have just been loyal... at least they each did as I asked, sort of... am I really like that?' _While he was thinking over this headache a pair of eyes were watching him intently.

Anko leaned against a tree hidden in a genjutsu soaking in the sight before her._ 'This kid just keeps getting more and more interesting, he just used a jounin level jutsu, how wasn't he promoted to genin!' _Whoever couldn't see this kid's potential was obviously blind, she shook her head at the stupidity of Konoha. She casually snaked her arm into her kunai stash.

Naruto sat on the ground and stared onto the surrounding forest. "I sure hope I get a jutsu out of this." Falling from a lazy arch even the blond couldn't detect it, the blade fell to the ground cutting said boy's cheek. "Gah!" He fell backwards and landed in a heap on the ground, he quickly recover himself into what he hoped was a defensive posture. Looking first at the weapon his eyes narrowed then darted around the forest. "I've had enough of these things! Where are you, show yourself coward!"

"My my that's no way to speak to a lady..." She enjoyed the way the boy recoiled when she released her illusion and appeared from thin air.

"Y- you're..."She grinned at him.

"Oh you remember me." Anko grinned his darting eyes, his frozen features. "I left quite an impression huh?"

"It was an accident!" He remembered all right and started to slowly back away._ 'Maybe I can run for it?'_ It would have worked perfectly had she not followed him step for step._ 'Dammit!'_ He couldn't help but swear... his back had just touched a tree.

"Where are ya going, you're not scared are you?" To emphasize her point she rested one hand on the tree's trunk the other on his cheek and slowly leaned forward; with a long deep lick she gathered the blood that the boy had on his face, savoring it; he shivered the entire time. Anko moved back and eyed him while she hungrily wet her lips. "Not bad kid..." She removed her hand from his face and pulled out another knife. "I may have to have more." The blade glinted as the sun found it's way thorough the leaves; Naruto's eye twitched.

"I've... had... enough of this today!" This was all he needed; he still had to piece together his life, fathom what shadow clones are, discover his own personality, deal with all of the teachers, villagers, and councilmen that hated him, retake the entire five years of ninja academy, and lets not forget keeping an all powerful demon inside of his gut without it possessing him. _'Now I've got to deal with an insane and literally blood thirsty woman... what the heck am I doing standing here! Screw you life, I'm not taking this anymore!'_

"Get away from me!" Regaining control of his arms he pushed her away as hard as he could. Anko slid back several yards and blinked in surprise, she didn't expect him to recover so quickly or like most people at all. "What the hell's wrong with you!" He furiously rubbed his abused cheek, the cut now gone. "Do you get some sort of sick kick out of scaring people for life?" Anko merely shrugged.

"Yea pretty much." The young sacrifice face palmed at the nonchalant answer.

"Who exactly are you again...?" Folding her arms across her chest, she spoke proudly.

"Anko Mitarashi, interrogator jounin of Konoha; also known to all as Anko-sama!" Naruto's face once again met his hand on that last part.

"And you're in an academy full of young children because...?"

_'Wow, he's actually got a brain cell.'_ "Because deep down I am really a very caring individual and stress child education above all else." She was met with a dry look.

"And the real reason?"

"Alright, I got in trouble with the council and got temporarily demoted."

"You killed someone?"

"Well..."

"You know what I really don't want to know; what I do want to know is why are you harassing me?" _'Is it because of...'_

"Wouldn't you like to know."

_'Wrong answer!'_

*Poof* The snake summoner went slack jawed at what had just happened, the boy had made not one, not seven, but over one hundred copies of the boy surrounded her.

"Yes I would."

"Then this is your answer..." Anko composed herself and waved her arm at the mini army. "You've just pulled off something most jounin couldn't dream of." He didn't get it.

"You mean the clones, what about them?" Ignoring the countless annoyed faces of his copies and killing intent, he focused on the smug face of the woman in front of him.

"Do you know how much chakra these things take?" Naruto shrugged. "The hokage in his prime could only make about ninety while still being able to stand, and you've made well over that easy." She gave him a moment to let it sink in, when his eyes widened in shock she continued. "I'm stuck here for a while and you're turning out to be interesting... you see where I'm going with this or do I have to say it slowly."

After getting over the initial shock of his chakra reserves he caught up with the conversation. "I'm entertainment to you, you're attacking me for fun!"

"Yep."

_'This chick's crazy!'_ "Leave me alone, I am not dealing with a clingy psychopath!"

"Too bad kid, I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I'll make you!" The clones attacked and Anko couldn't have been happier.

_'I'm finally going to see what this kid's been hiding, come on, do your worst!'_ Never in her life has she had to fight so many opponents by herself, she soon found herself moving quicker than she had ever thought possible._ 'I have to react everywhere at once, I love this, and there are no restrictions just clones; I can go all out!'_ The kid may be impressive in chakra reserves, running speed and direct dodging but as she soon found out, he ad a long way to go in fighting.

_'He's only rushing me, there's no strategy or style... you can't win against someone like me like that.' _To prove her point the snake mistress made a simple hand sign within he sleeve. "Hidden shadow snakes!" Seven snakes appeared from her covered arms, three on the right, four on the left; using her summons as whips she easily dispelled twenty clones. "Going to have to do better that that!" The original Naruto stared in shock from a tree branch.

_'She really is a jounin, what do I do now!'_ He looked over to the remaining copies._ 'Maybe if I make more... no if they maybe I don't know attack while using each other... Ah, if only I had a fighting style!' _He focused back to the fight and once again this technique surprised him, below the clones had began to throw one another at the woman while others used the smoke of the defeated to surprise attack. _'They're using each other to fight... just like I thought about... so I don't have to tell them new orders, this is one in-depth technique.'_

The new battle tactics didn't go unnoticed by Anko either. "Finally serious huh, this is more like it!" A smoke hidden punch from her side caught her cheek, she dispelled the attacker with a pivot of her foot and an elbow to the face; the second her counter attack hit a flash of orange alerted her to a doppelganger above, continuing her spin she slammed the clone to the ground with snakes from her other hand then jumped back to dodge a kunai. The manic grin she wore grew at each kill, the adrenalin from a completely outnumbered fight surged through her system.

Seeing the fight grow more intense each minuet, the hits, the punches, the sight of himself dying over and over again; the original Naruto stood from his crouched position and rolled his shoulders. _'I'm going to enjoy this.'_ Getting a satisfying snap in his neck he too jumped into the fray.

* * *

Naruto lay on the ground, hopelessly beaten. Anko stood over him, a satisfied smirk on her face. His orange jacket was caked in grass and dirt, new holes littered it's frame, his face swollen and bruised as was the rest of his body.

'She's too strong, I didn't stand a chance.' Anko had several scratches on her and a bruised cheek, her over coat had received some grazing cuts but they were mainly along the sleeves, all in all she was fine. She feel to her knees seconds later, ragged breathing followed; the fatigue had gotten to her the woman didn't have the will to stand anymore.

_'T- this is new... I'm so tired, I can't believe an academy student had me fighting for 45 minuets straight.'_

"Y- you going to leave me alone now?" She looked up surprised, Naruto was staggering to his feet. he didn't seem tired, in pain yes but not burned out. She could only question his stamina at this point.

"What?"

"I said, are you going to leave me alone now, I'm not some kid you can just mess with, I'll fight back!"

"After turning on me like that..." She forced herself to her feet staring him down. "Yea right, this only makes things more interesting!" Naruto feel to his knees, the rest of his body followed until his hands caught himself.

"I got myself beaten up... FOR NOTHING!"

"Yep!" He allowed himself to his the ground, mentally exhausted, Anko sat down to joined him, her body unwilling to continue moving. The cool earth relaxed their tired bodies, the temptation to close the eyes overwhelmed them, the cool breeze lulled th-

*Gong!*

"Gah!" The sound of the bell rang through the trees; the duo jumped to their feet, exhausted fighting forms followed. Seconds later the meaning of the bell dawned on them.

"Shit..." Anko forced her movement, in a swift motion she jumped to a tree branch; she looked back at the panicked boy. "See you later!" And with that she was gone.

_'Great...'_

"Hey!" Naruto jumped again and turned to his left... Joubu was storming up to him. "You better not think I'll let you skip you lazy brat!" The boy was grabbed by the collar roughly. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun..." A loud rumbling sound came from Naruto's stomach, he hadn't eaten at all.

"N-noooooooo!" The man dragged Naruto to class, ignoring the boy's struggling and shouts of ramen.

* * *

**That's the chapter, man I've been lazy this summer... don't worry I am working just give it some time, please review! FlareXD.**


	7. Return

****

**Next chapter... I do not own Naruto in any was shape or form you can mold it, not even into a rabbit or a Twinkie.**

"Speech"

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

_'Thought'_

_-'Inserted thought'-  
_

**Demon's speech**

* * *

-Return-

*Slide* *Slide*

*Snap*

*Clink*

*Slide*

*Snap*

*Clink*

*Sli-*

*Snap*

Sarutobi glared at his fisted hand, another of his paintbrushes had met it's untimely demise; uncurling the fingers the prominent ninja let the jumble of wooden shards fall from his hand and onto the forming pile on the floor. He reached for a large box on his desk, it didn't really matter there were plenty more where that came from. the case held a total of fifty brushes.

_'How convenient that it happens to be the same number of council heads...'_

*Snap* *Snap* *Snap*

_'This isn't helping...'_

*Snap*

All the chips fell from his calloused hand the old man thought over his main problem because sadly it just wasn't simple enough to show his power and dominance; it never was. _'This village is run with one leader and that leader is advised by a group of clan heads and civilians who hold influence in the village.'_

*Snap*

_'Who was the idiot that came up with that!'_ The third was known in his advanced age for his peaceful and calm ways, but respect for his predecessors be damned; the influence gained from simply helping control a ninja village is bound to corrupt and lead to problems._ 'Most of the shinobi clan heads can keep their heads but the rest have become money hungry, arrogant and militant.'_ Sure he knew where the previous Hokage were coming from, a society where all the men and women in the village have a voice in how things ran but honestly._ 'They've taken over, they think they can run the place and control me!'_

*SNAP*

One of the reasons an Hokage is chosen is to keep a calm head in any situation, possession of power was no exception; a Hokage needs to be hardened by trials life has thrown at them while not losing themselves. The though was funny, Naruto, in that regard, would make the greatest Hokage seen yet. Of course that was only one of the needed disciplines and that boy had a long way to go before he acquired those; contrary to the common belief, the position wasn't just about being the strongest. Not that the council had figured that out...

*SNAP!* *SNAP!*

From his hand fell dust, a new rage in his eyes. They had the upper hand right now, their unspoken threat of a rebellion the only thing holding him back, but the peace loving man was beginning to question if it would be alright if he laid waste to a few thousand ninja that were foolish enough to turn on him, they would be, after all, traitors and what's a drop compared to the river of blood he's spilt.

*Crack*

There went another hand full of the wooden stress utensils. _'Calm down Sarutobi, calm down; there has to be a peaceful way around this, besides they haven't done anything too reckless yet.'_ Kept Naruto in the academy and probably bribed his Sensei to fail him, placed Anko into the school as well to try and get grounds for execution or possibly have the two kill each other, and forced some high jounin of his choosing to teach the Uchiha heir outside of his team's training, the old man grinned.

_'They're probably thinking Naruto's presence will corrupt Anko more, pull some threatening stunt and kill them- hehe, Naruto'll do just the opposite, the stunts will grow but towards the guilty, and if by some miracle they work together...' _The council was going to get their share at some point, he needed to be patient, their own corruption will consume them. and it wasn't like he was going to stay still either. "I must not show favoritism after all..."

Sarutobi took the final brush from his box and finished signing the form in front of him in large letters, _Slug and Toad_, if the council wanted to train a specific boy then so be it. Sarutobi looked at the object in his hand, the fine wood was sturdy and well-made, it had a design of a winding stair if fire; it stood out from all of the others.

*Snap*

Dusting off his hands Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out a similar wooden box the same at the one already on his desk. He sat the container down, opened it and took out another brush, under the label on the box there were bright blue letters, _Virtually indestructible brushes, strong enough to survive a falling boulder!_

*Snap*

* * *

It was too much, Naruto lay on the ground in heaving exhaustion, the sheer amount of physical work he was expected to do in that god forsaken class was going to kill him._ 'Two hours of training and a fight... kill me now!'_ The others had left, the day ended, he was the only one remaining on the track. Running was no real problem for him, he could outrun nearly anyone he knew but he was still a novice fighter, and running after getting trounced was not quite as simple._ 'I'll just rest for a-'_

_'Hey boss!'_ He stood up quickly looking around, but quickly regretted it as his legs gave out again. There was no one in sight, then it came to him.

_'Boss, boss, boss, hey I'm dispelling and saying hi!'_ The memories began to play in the original's head, the new feeling making him nauseous.

* * *

The scenes began from where he last saw the copy, the forest went by in a rush as the dragonfly raced through it. After a few minuets he came to a clearing and stopped on a nearby tree. Before him stood Ino, Shikamaru and Choji leaning against trees, as if waiting. There was a small rustle of branches as an older man, probably their sensei, walked into the clearing. He wore the standard ninja vest and cloths but it was hard to miss the lit cigarette that hung from his mouth.

"Ok, lets begin." The students sighed.

"Do we have to, having to do all of this training labor and all we do are just useless chores for people; it's too troublesome."

"The lazy bum has a point, when will this pay off." Asuma only shook his head.

"Hey now, you'll never be allowed to take anything higher than a D-rank mission unless you get stronger. There is a point to me teaching you ya know." With another sigh the group began it's training.

- 'They're lucky' - Naruto began to think that the groups that had passed didn't deserve it, or at least this one, he would kill to be a genin but these three didn't share his drive. Never the less, he began memorizing the training session. He was amazed at once, they had begun teamwork strategies, showing off clan techniques that had his mouth water.

- 'Body expansion, shadow possession, and whatever the heck Ino just did to take control of Shikimaru to make his start skipping, this'll be good...' - He swore to himself he wouldn't steal anything of their abilities, but what could possibly be wrong with finding out how they worked and make something of his own. - 'Wow those ninja theory classes must be getting to me... if I can actually do that I should actually listen more.' -

Team 10 kept up their training regiment for nearly fifteen minuets before Shikimaru and Ino collapsed from exhaustion. To Naruto's surprise Choji just wiped the sweat from his brow, the turned to Asuma for another lesson.

- 'To think he had that much energy in him, maybe all those chips are good for him?' - Asuma smiled at his team.

"Alright you three, good job you've managed to go half a minuet longer that yesterday." None of them looked impressed by the slight change, and unsurprisingly Shikamaru began to nod off. "Ok, you two can rest for a bit, but Choji I want you to put that chakra of yours to good use; I want you to try for making it all the way up the tree today."

"Alright!" Asuma looked over to the recovering genin.

"And you two will be joining him in a minuet!"

*Groan*

Choji moved to to base of a large tree and placed his right foot steadily against the trunk. Clapping his hands together he focused his chakra.

- 'What's he doing?' - Naruto gaped at the answer, not prepared to see the big boned boy slowly walk vertically up the base of the tree. He was past the quarter mark of the trunk when a small crack was heard and he fell to the ground, a large hole of bark remained from where he stood.

"Too much chakra there Choji, remember think of your feet as suction cups!"

"Got it!" He began again this time slower. The dragonfly currently known as Naruto took off from it's position and tried to get a better look. The original cringed when he landed on Asuma's shoulder, the turned and man looked right into his clone's eyes.

- 'That idiot!' - Despite his self cursing the bearded man turned away with a smile and spoke under his breath.

_"Won't be long before I'll have to teach them water walk-"_

"Sensei!" A loud crack resounded from Ino slamming a newspaper from who knows where on the adult's shoulder.

"Ino, hey!"

"There was a bug on you, I almost killed it!"

"He now, it was a dragonfly, they bring good luck!"

"Where'd ya hear that nonsense!" Completely forgotten about Naurto speed off into the tree line, inputting his little goodbye, the clone poofed from existence.

* * *

The original blinked, everything had appeared before him in an instant, and he if he tried he could remember the vision to the smallest detail, as if it couldn't be forgotten.

'Is this what happens when they dispelled themselves?' Shrugging it off, Naruto rose from the ground with renewed energy. Moving to the nearest tree he firmly placed his foot against it. He focused chakra just like he had seen Choji do. A dull blue light appeared around his foot, a grin formed on his face.

*Boom!*

He skidded to a stop about 12 yards away, a large crater embedded into the tree. Getting up he stared at his destruction.

_'Well that didn't work...' _He was about to try again when he lurched back onto the ground, his head feeling like it was splitting. And the visions began...

* * *

Standing around the size of an apple a clone disguised as a squirrel was looking for any potential team, a second ticked by before a dark mass rushed at him from the left. Not even having time to scream, the clone was forcibly dispelled.

* * *

Appearing instantly in another clone's memories and once again a squirrel, Naruto found himself dashing through the trees frantically, glancing behind him was another squirrel, a female squirrel.

-'How in the worl-'- Before he could comment a black rush appeared to his left again, he felt the ghostly pain of getting sliced through the stomach before the memory cut off again and he felt himself moving to a new one.

* * *

Trotting slowly, the _lone wolf _Naruto made use of the learning effect of the justu by cursing at his original for telling him what to do.

_'You listening you control freak, moron, I know you are! Don't you dare think that you control me! Why-'_ For the third time the dark mass appeared from the side sending both to the ground on impact. Grumbling angrily as he got up, the clone glared at the being before him. Eager to find out what kind of beast had already killed him twice, Naruto focused intently at the monster that had appeared.

"Meow..." The original couldn't help but sigh, the beast that had kill two of his copies had been a harmless cat... The claws extended, hair stood up, and a gleam of red shone from its eyes as a dark aura radiated over it's body; it attacked.

A powerful swipe connected to Naruto's muzzle digging in deeply, the blow sent him to the ground but the clone did not dispel.

"You miserable piece of-" Being the _superior_ animal and simply caught by surprise, the hormonal clone stood up and rushed to bite the cat in his powerful maw, arrogant thoughts running through his head. The feline moved with practiced grace under the wolf before turning quickly on it's front paws to send its back ones into the clones side.

Sprawled out on the ground once more Naruto looked at the approaching form of his attacker. He rolled to the side to avoid an impossibly fast swipe. Blood flowed down the clone's sleek black fur staining his elongated chin red, he could taste it as it invaded his mouth; the wolf staggered. The original was stunned at the resilience of his copy, something wasn't right...

The cat suddenly appeared above his head, what was left on the ground before him was an afterimage of the feline; only his acute ears picked up the rushing wind to notice the difference, he tried to move but without success. A clawed ax kick had left a rigid gash down his face as his maw once again collided into the dirt.

Blood flowed into the eyes, blurring the vision and giving the scenery a red tint. Only the upright animal was unaffected as it strolled towards him, giving him a good look at his assailant. It had what he assumed to be an even redder bow on its left ear than what his blood was contorting, the face then became darker with each step, soon it was too close to see anything but an inky body bathed in red, it stopped as it raised a clawed paw; the nail shone with the intensity of the sun in the red forest light.

For once in its short life the clone didn't have a thing to say, he merely stared. Only one thing could be heard as the demon brought down it's finishing blow...

An annoying shriek of, "I found Tora!"

* * *

Putting his foot down to halt his fall, the blond felt a tremor run up his spine, the memories weren't permanent by from the jutsu; no the clones weren't dispelled on their own, but the terror itself would be enough to haunt him.

"A- and they call me a demon..." That was definitely not a normal cat, it's like it had been hardened through years of tough life, deciding battles and dire escapes. Naruto couldn't help but put a hand to his head, so many things had happened in such a short time and when he finally though things were going to work out, something like this happens, he questioned it was even worth it, would he become Hokage if he got stronger. He wasn't even able to get out of the academy himself or even beat a cat, then for the first time since this whole ordeal he looked at himself in his current state; he was worrying, he never worried, sure he's been scared but Naruto Uzumaki never let the situations in his life get to him.

_'What happened to me, so what if things don't go as planned, I'll just get stronger from it, get better, and blown things up!_' The boy confidently looked into the clouds. He wasn't about to let some psychotic house cat show him up, he was at lease better than that. _'Against a jounin, no I don't expect to win, against a cat... hell yes no matter how demonic!'_ Somewhere far away Nibi rolled over in it's slumber. In a way he should thank the monster for breaking him out of his funk; after it was skewered and roasted of course.

"You hear me world, Naruto Uzumaki is back!" To prove his point he let his chakra flare, he let his own energy surround him, flood him, overpower him. The blue light blazed around him as a feral grin spread on his features, he threw his arms out letting the power crash violently and fly wildly off him in something akin to an explosion.

*Crick*

As the dust settled around him, the blond snapped his neck, he mused that things looked a bit different from being a few inches taller. Turning to the trees Naruto began the tree walking exercise, it seemed easier now. Even if there was more to him now.

* * *

**Yea, this was well over due and don't get me started on how late the other one is... anyway hope to be updating more and hope it's liked, FlareXD.**


	8. Some Background

****

**Chapter 8... In terms of the whole pain thing, I write that off as Naruto still getting used to the technique, untrained to a clone really dying he became effected mentally by an overly powerful attack, say every time one learns this jutsu they have to filter the memory of getting killed until it doesn't effect them anymore another reason it is under Kenjutsu is that many shinobi wouldn't be able to handle their death if the death had been to much for them.**

**Naruto has a large pain tolerance due to his past but chakra enhanced jounin are nothing to scoff at, with the kyuubi's healing he did miss most mental effects yet that, in return, sent the extra pain he couldn't handle to the nerves of the effected area insted, thus the pain yet no damage, not a good enough explanation... not much else I can do.  
**

**Without further to do I do not own Naruto!  
**

"Speech"

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

_'Thought'_

_-'Inserted thought'-  
_

**Demon's speech**

* * *

- Some Background -

*Clack*

Naruto landed on the ground with practiced ease, some noise still existed but far less than when he had started. As strange as it was, this tree walking thing was far more useful than it seemed and was actually pretty easy, well, after a few changes had been made.

_'I've missed so much!'_ It was truly surprising how different his true body was compared to his old one._ 'Not that it's actually a different body...'_ From where he once stood at under five foot he now looked from a good five and a half, and while they used to be unnoticeable, his trained muscles where now noticeably hard yet compact, just as strong simply visible now.

Lifting his hands to the side he let his chakra flow around him again no longer hindered by the disguise, the blue energy was completely visible as it danced before him something he had only heard stories about. A cause may have been that strangely his chakra had somehow merged with the fuinjutsu that had formed his now old disguise, as if it was drawn to it, well for whichever reason the amount of chakra he could release was fix to a certain percent of his full power. From what the old man had told him, the seal that kept in the Kyuubi used his willpower as well as sixty percent of his total chakra.

To make up for the loss his like the others like him, no that he knew, had their chakra refine and grow from simply living. Of course the pay off was more power but most of it went back to containing their beasts more effectively. The henge had somehow reacted to it as well and while not specifically lessening his power, the illusion made it harder to channel chakra, like it made another skin he had to push enough of his power through to keep it even slightly moldable. Easily put, every small increase in his control was in reality a full step to total control.

_'Then again I didn't learn of many exercises...'_ Many children didn't have knowledge of or even had any control of their power and even with the henge Naruto's control was nothing near perfect though it had at least given him a lead, he found that he had the control to at least walk up trees with little difficulty without it. To increase his control he sent a good twenty clones to practice climbing, another fifty went to a lake deep in the unused forest to figure out the so called water walking, who needed cleared training grounds anyway.

"If the trees takes a certain amount of chakra to hold onto each specific tree surface, then the water walking probably has a key to it as well... my clones will figure it out..." The reminder that he had never learned to swim when through his head as the memories of water filled lungs appeared in his head again.

_'They'll get it eventually, that one had learned to flail its arms and its legs.' _With a final shrug the blond continued through the forest hoping to find a place secluded enough to not draw attention to, what he hoped to be, hundreds of people dressed in orange abusing the grounds for their own, and therefore his own, strength. Running up to the top of another tree he saw another security post nearby with, once again, a dozen shinobi who were alert yet lounging.

_'This may take a while...'_

* * *

The other genin teams didn't really help him more than the first.

His rabbit self had found team 7, it took some time but the sensei did appear. When he began describing the use and structure of teamwork his clone gained a tick mark. When the man continued began describing the roles of each person in the team, the rabbit began stamping his foot, the lazy tone was effecting even him a so-called level headed clone. The breaking point was when the man told them to "Go at it" after giving so little practical information and the pulled out when Naruto recognized as porn. His calm collected self slammed his head into a nearby tree as an act of suicide, when that didn't work he dispelled himself with the phrase worthless scatted throughout the memory.

All in all, the training of Team 7 wasn't moving very quickly.

Team 8 was spotted by his last squirrel clone, they looked to be slightly behind team 10 in terms of chakra control. This gave more intel into what needed to be done but not much more, a slight lecture about genjutsu that while interesting was too far ahead for him to fully understand.

Team 8 looked alright but seemed to miss something, and not on clan technique to observe between the two.

The last clone, the bird, hadn't found a team, he had been drawn as if possessed to an old lady throwing out bread crumbs while reading a book, which he proceeded to eat, then knock over other birds to eat, then out right attack the bag of the stuff. The clone hogged as much as he could for himself to state an incurable hunger, the poor woman fled in fear when her quiet day in the park fell apart by a demon bird. Before he dispelled, bag empty and pron bodies of small birds on the ground, the copy looked to the open page of the book, he dispelled.

Naruto didn't know what caused such a change in his listless copy but benefited to learn that he could recall the glimpse of the book and reread it in his head, a form of photo memorization, he had yet to know what would happen if a clone actually read something though.

The original continued his search. "Damn another tower."

* * *

Later that night in a bustling bar, Anko Mitarashi slammed down another empty glass of alcohol with drunken enthusiasm. Sliding some of her recent paycheck next to the container she let out an intoxicated.

"Get me another!" Though she has already had quite a few shots the barkeep grabbed her glass for a refill without hesitation, she still had money after all. The place couldn't be called packed, but it was decently full; filled with quite a few men from or visiting the village, mainly visiting, who were eying the woman in preparation to get lucky. Many of the others in the bar knew to stay clear of the notorious snake, even if their eyes did pause over her more feminine parts.

At this point several men around the bar had worked up the courage to talk to her, after the intimidating aura she held lowered after her eight glass, and approached her at the same time.

The first to reach her leaned on the counter and leered at her, interrupting Anko the moment before her lips touched the liquid. "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven." The man gave her a wide smile as he finished, the other surrounded them intent on her reaction; the aware men in the bar could only shake their heads. A man walked into the bar.

"Oh no, I had a good amount of goons like you willing to break my fall, but then again even they were more impressive than you." The man turned red, either out of embarrassment or anger, and opened his mouth. Before he could retort Anko swing her glass to the side and splashed the man with her booze. "There ya go, an indirect kiss, merry best female contact of your life!"

He coughed, some of the liquid had gotten into his lungs, his eyes stung from the amount of alcohol that had connected with his eyes and he couldn't open them for fear of more pain. The man staggered away hoping to find something to wipe his face in his blindness.

Anko turned to the others, a sadistic grin on her face. "Well boys?" That wasn't enough, she knew, but the point had to come across somehow, another man tried his luck.

"Do you have a map, I think I took a wrong turn because I never expected to stop next to something as beautiful as you." He wrapped his arm around her and leaned his face in, Anko touched his forehead.

"Whoops hit the reverse..." She promptly pushed him over chair and all. Honestly the stench of alcohol breath made her want to heave. And they never seemed to take a hint; one after another the men courted her and time and time again she humiliated them. _'Are all bars filled with deprived men!'_

"Can we have Sex!"

_'And another one down...' _She personally enjoyed the way this one wrenched when she nailed his crotch with her now overturned stool._ '...another one bites the dust.'_ The man who had walked in to see all of these pitiful attempts eased his way into the group and moved directly behind her leaning on the sake scented counter. Many of the men had begun to get more aggressive and blunt in their attempt yet he spoke in a calm yet deep mocking voice.

"None of them good enough for your tastes?" The heavy built man stood a good head above her and had a Konohan forehead protector.

"I'm just looking for a bit more..." She had a light blush and leaned towards the man, her drinking had caught up with her. The majority of the crowd had begun to glare at the night wreaking man.

"And what is this more you're looking for?" He also leaned in, the look on his face showed his intention but he didn't seem to care, he had confidence practically rolling off of him. Anko started in a wishful tone.

"You know..." Suddenly a kunai appeared before his neck, a line of blood ran from the contact. "More blood..." The man flinched, more blood started to leak. "and fear, you'll do..." Switching her grip Anko ran the blade lightly down his arm before grabbing the wound in a vice grip.

He gasp in pain, Anko took this moment to capture his lips, his eyes went wide. She made a hand sign with her free hand and both disappeared in a shunshin, blood puddled on the ground. The men who had hoped to woo the woman were now trembling, if they had succeeded like that guy then they'd be the ones in the hands of a sexy, knife happy, psycho, many felt sorry for the 'prey' that they had just seen played with by a predator.

A man aware of who Anko was stood up and addressed the group like naive children. "And that's why she's known as the snake whore!"

* * *

Anko and her 'lover' appeared in her kitchen still lip locked. instantly she broke the contact and went to the sink, the man just stood there watching her sadly. The woman reached into her mouth and pulled out a length of paper that sat behind her upper row of teeth. Putting some chakra into it she dropped it uncaringly into the sink, from the paper's seals all the alcohol she had drank that night filled the sink. When she turned the man was still watching her.

"Well what are you waiting for, you've done your job!"

"But-"

"No, I don't need your sympathy no matter how many times you give it, leave!" Slowly nodding, accepting her decision the man's figure distorted, shrinking down and into a perfect replica of Anko, then with another glance it became blue, chakra left and the clone returned to the form of water soaking the floor.

"Stupid clones..." Still she was glad that she learned how to make water clones, she still had the hated taste of earth her clones ingrained to her tongue. The reality that was so easily overlooked by the village was that every time she got around, she was really just inforcing the village's reason to leave her alone. Unfortunately her tendencies were one day described to the council and began sending her on, of all things, S-rank seduction missions.

Now these missions were not well liked, at least in Konoha, most women here had a holier than thou attitude, actually that could be said for many of Konoha's inhabitants; many kinoichi found it disgusting and under them, some even shunned those who actually took them, not to Anko's extent of course. Anko could understand their reasoning to hating these missions but knew it was unfortunately necessary in some cases. But that didn't mean she was easy.

These missions were created and funded by the village to send women, and sometimes men, off to find certain leaders or individuals that had information that could effect the village itself, even if they were just small leads. S-rank however was achieved differently for seduction class missions, they were each given a starting rank based on difficulty and importance of information but to get out of the B-ranks there needed to be failures. Attempts that failed against the target by Konoha, or preferably another village if they could get their hands on that info, would increase it's rank.

It made sense, the more who failed the more paranoid the successful target. But she doubted that she was being sent to those places due to good faith, no, she knew why she was being sent on thos missions the council was shipping her off to get captured, preferably killed. Another sad fact was that if a kinoichi was captured, they no longer existed, the village couldn't send out an army against one captured ninja, it didn't work that way.

She had been naive when given her first, not knowing the hate the council held to anyone they deemed a threat, after she had learned the truth she still requested them. Every time she was given these mission by the Hokage she could see the regret the man held to those that he had sent off to fail and how he had failed to stop her from becoming the woman she was today.

Anko had never failed one of these assignment, and in all honesty Anko found them enjoyable, at least the way she did them. She remembered her last time before the incident.

* * *

The man was, putting it nicely, a glob. His stomach could probably fit two people comfortably. Anko had been staking him out for two days, found his daily routes, his home, and his personality fairly easily. The man, Taaro, was an everyday merchant and was loved by the town, at least on the surface. Truthfully he only held a facade, during his sales to 'friends' he would ship off weapons and supplies to surrounding bandit groups, who would in turn attack surrounding villages, who would then gather money and women.

Taaro was given a portion of their raid money for supplies and women, who he received in crates marked 'Supplies', for his weaponry, she had found this out by observing her workers and their blunt discussions.

The information was easy enough to get, some of the easiest in her career actually; it wasn't difficult to see through the obvious lies the man was spouting out about protection and honor to the village, apparently, as a villager had told her, he was a samurai before he became a merchant and was an influential leader in the village's Bandit Protection Committee.

She shook her head, what self respecting samurai, what self respecting anything, would let himself fall that far, but then again she's seen these ploys before, why is it that endangered villagers believe everything and anything they're told?

The bandit's had been attacked by ninja squads before but their near instant recovery sent the village to search for their source, they found this man. A normal team would have been dispatched to take care of him, but someone had noticed the weapons that were being used on the raids. They were strange, it was like a cannon only portable. The weapon had to be braced to the users arm but the attacks it could produce were devastating.

That's were she came in, she was to get close to him, find out where he was getting his weapons, and report back... if possible; several women had already tried and failed. The bandits had apparently offered protection to their benefactor, and by only sending in newly promoted chunin well...

'_Must have been out numbered._' The number of men who helped around the shop was easily in the double digits; being on home turf didn't help.

The man's shop was quite large as he sold a variety of foods and spices, but to house the weapons and employees there was a basement level as well, with the amount of failures that occurred here, it was more that likely trapped and complex, hiding in it all of his captives as well.

When night fell Anko slipped into the shop, not a board creaked. At the end of the stairs she turned to see a hallway that slanted further unto the ground before turning right and continuing down. The walls were made of earth and lined with unlit torches and boards in strange positions probably a misguided attempt to reinforce the place.

_'This place had no class.' _Two doors were propped up against the walls on either side._ 'Didn't even spring for hinges.'_ Anko focused to her feet and stepped onto the wall, with her self trained night vision she easily saw the wire, not even clear but for some reason red, vertically stretched across the hallway, all at a shin level._ 'Probably alerts them if touched... too easy.'_

She crept to each door, there was a fair sized gap for her to look into... no, he wasn't in any of these rooms thought they each held either two or three of his grunts. Anko continued to the next level.

The second floor was nearly the same but this time there was more wire, the second layer being near the level of the waist. Again the rooms held nothing but sleeping guards, she continued on. the third level was more tricky to navigate but was still far under her skills. The wires had to have been set after the guards were in their rooms and red so they can see. If these were ever found he could play it out as security measure for more important goods. So she continued, down, down down, until she saw a light. The wire had ceased and before her, at the end of the hall, was a steel door connected to a stone wall.

The ground was stone as well, to her left a wooden door was held to the wall by a locking beam held to the wall by two metal hooks lodged into the earth.

_'Must be the weapons, but no girls...'_ She didn't need the weapons, she needed to know its maker. Anko tried the handle of the metal barrier but it didn't budge, it locked from the inside. Shrugging she took a good grip on the handle with her hand again and pushed.

Taaro jumped and turned around, he had a bed in the center of his room, red silk, a candle on its four posts illuminated the room, strange holes littered the ground, was this guy a misguided decorating freak? The portly man stood before a large cage, filled with women of all kinds, looking at Anko curiously. He was shaking, the door that was supported by solid stone didn't swing that way.

"W-who are you?"

"Don't worry hon..." Her signature grin appeared. "I'm here to seduce you!" She disappeared in an instant and delivered a kick to his side that sent him crashing to his decorative marble wall. "Shouldn't have renovated!"

Yes, those sent on S-rank seduction missions had a rare chance of succeeding, so when the same tactic fails repeatedly, THEN IT DOESN'T WORK! Taaro struggled to sit back up from the blow but felt himself weightless again before he felt the pain in his jaw. The kick sent him spiraling into the cold and heartless cage bars, he experienced several of his teeth come loose from his jaw, warm blood followed.

Why the hell none of the kunoichi before her took a violent approach confused her, she had discovered on her first that a few torture techniques she had picked up in her training had civilian class men spilling their guts in minuets.

"Guawrds! Guawrds!" The bleeding man pulled out a metal pike and drove it into one of the many holes in the floor. His room was made to set off all alarms in his 'base' like the wires this woman had somehow missed, this one was far stronger that the others who he had knocked unconscious and drugged the moment they asked detailed questions, above rang the alarm.

"Bells? The hell man, who uses bells for security!"

"It doesn't mattawr! You're done!" The sound of stomping sounded above

"Really now..." The men all came rushing towards their supplier with various weapons in their hands, none with the makeshift cannon. Anko muttered a few hand signs before putting her hands to the ground quickly. **"Earth Release: Spear Massacre!"** The passageway erupted, spike after spike tore through their bodies leaving none alive over forty men dead by her one attack, the spikes returned to the walls.

*Clang*

Taaro blood had begun to dry and he was gasping in shock and despair. Turning around and grasping the back of his head firmly Anko slammed his face back into familiar bars.

"So... where'd you get the weapons?"

"..."

*Clang!"

"No one likes a mute, come on!"

"..."

"Fine..." She slammed him to the floor and held him down with her foot. Snakes began to slither from her sleeves, covering his body and binding him. He was afraid to make even the slightest movement, why had things gone so wrong so fast! Once he was bound by her summons, Anko stepped off of him while putting out a pair of toenail clippers and grinned wider.

"W-wha-"

"Well since you refuse to speak, I now have the pleasure of bringing you pain, I am here to pleasure information out of you after all, might as well try this thing out."

_'This woman's insane, I don't want to die!_' Anko reached down and grabbed his hand, and brought the clippers to his thumb.

"Where did you get the weapons?"

"..."

*Snap*

Taaro shrieked in pain as his thumbnail was cut in half, but he refused to speak.

"Still nothing huh?" She flicked up the file attachment of the tool in her hand. Slowly, oh so slowly, she ran the file on the man's bleeding wound, he cried out more, the snakes had also begun to squeeze. Gaining nothing she clipped the nail by another half, having some trouble getting it under the stub that remained.

"Alright! *Gasp* I'll talk!" She stopped her actions of a demented manicure and looked to him.

"Aw only one finger... whatever I'm listening."

"There was this man, had long white hair and glasses, came out of a hole in the ground one day as I was in the forest looking for herbs, of course I ran from him but he was faster and stopped me. Told me that I could sell these weapons he knew how to make in exchange for some payments of food. W-when he showed me what it could do well, I just had to buy them!"

"I was already supplying the bandits with goods, and they had been asking about weapons so I... I bought them! He gave me the plans and took food from me weekly until about a month ago, he just disappeared I swear, but I still had the designs, they're in the weapons room, they're in the weapons roohomhom!" The man began to cry, he couldn't stand snakes, he was bleeding, and he just sold out his weapons man.

"Very good."

"Wa- wait!" Taking the clippers Anko cut his throat with the blunt side of the file. A man in a hole huh, maybe another one of Orochimaru's abandoned pits, there could be a useful weapons of something but by experience knew that it wouldn't help anyone find him. Shrugging she turned to the girls, all silently looking at the dead man in blood.

"Alright dinner time!" The snakes began to move, devouring the body, once done the unfed went to the skewered guards; they all eventually dispelled. "Let's get you out of there." The women looked to her with dazed expressions.

There was one good point to being sent on only S-rank Seduction missions, the freed captives that she found on ninety percent of the missions. She hated the thought of slaves but freeing them had its benefits. Many of the girls thanked her when the bars were removed.

"Alright, how many here are willing to return to their homes!" Thankfully none of them had developed Stockholm syndrome and attacked, that was always messy. Only half on the group raised their hands, they looked to be average girls from the surrounding villages, the others looked stronger not necessarily ninja but obviously aware that they've been given up on, their eyes returned to the floor at the mention of their home, they knew the couldn't return.

"If you can find your way back go ahead." She pointed to the door then made an earth clone. "Otherwise if you want to have a life...!" The captives looked to her in surprise, some life came back to their eyes. "...follow my clone, she'll take you to a place filled with people in your same situation, if you accept take some of those weapons in that room over there, otherwise you can do whatever!"

The women from Konoha looked at her in a new light, what was once a snake bitch was now an angel. They hurried to the room eager to help their savior, enlightened to her kindness one could say blinded by it.

In her report she regretted to say that the man had fled, too many attempts on him had made him too wary, like many before him he ran, could be said that to be somewhere in the bandit camps but as of now he was lost, to say she never failed a mission of Konoha would be a lie, a more correct term would be that she never failed a mission of her own.

* * *

Anko returned from her memories, she had gained some chunin from that one, yes, Anko had made her own little village, not greatly far from the leaf village maybe a day sprint for a trained ninja, of captives that she had saved.

While not large in terms of number the towns people it was strong, trained by the varying degrees of ninja she had found, the weapons she had just acquired would only aid it, yet even with that strength they held a certain fear of men, not saying that there were only women held captive by her targets, there were some men who had followed her when saved, those men were generally accepted, but outside men were spoken to with caution. It may have been her way of fixing her past, giving hope to people lost and forgotten, many of which who would be shunned, much like what she wasn't given upon returning to Leaf.

Sympathy aside, the snake mistress was building up this place for only one reason, Orochimaru. She had vowed a long time ago that she would destroy that monster, but she knew the man was strong and had many able body fighters at his command, why shouldn't she. Anko was stock piling her power to defeat her former master, weather it was amassing followers outside the village or her own self-made training regimens. She was going to be prepared for the time she found him, she just needed to gain more power.

She kept her true strength under wraps, bid her time, and kept as many people from Konoha as far away as possible. They didn't trust her she wouldn't trust them, there may be a few exceptions but most stayed away from her, it was the reason for her to lie about being a sex and blood loving snake whore. She was, in all honesty, a virgin; and she didn't mind one bit, she would never let those pigs of Konoha or any man for that matter, hurt her again; she couldn't take a second time.

Contrary to popular belief Orochimaru didn't do anything like that to her, brutal training yes, semi-raising her, yes, painful experiments involving needles that he also administered to countless others, yes, anything sexual, not unless you count the transfer of the curse mark.

In truth, to her, Orochimaru wasn't evil, strange to admit but true, he wasn't evil but did some things that were. Orochimaru sought immortality, so do many others. He enjoyed killing, he was a shinobi, just more heartless or accepting than others. He left the village, she was considering it at this point, reality was that the place attacked any scapegoat they found for their pain even if it was a girl with some shinobi training or a younger boy without any, she winced there was that blond kid in her head again.

Really the reason she wanted revenge so badly was for his fall into darkness to acquire those goals: tainting her with an incomplete seal that gripped her soul with a piece of his own, torturing innocents and running away from his home just to gain worthless power. He didn't need power he was a sannin, yet he became overwhelmed by it, drugged. She wanted to kill that monster, the one born from power corrupting her once respectful sensei.

She couldn't leave her home, not yet. This was easiest place she could work from, if she left she would be hunted down before she could assist Orochimaru's plans, and as it was, the populous already believed her to be a normal Tokubetsu Jounin, one weakening herself with alcohol overdose and wasting her time getting frisky, therefore not a looming threat. This was possibly the best pack of unperceptive fools out there. She was at least a mid-jounin now and getting stronger, just slowly due to the damn seal.

Anko walked to her bed and settled herself.

'I'll get stronger, I'll leave this place once that happens, I won't follow his path I won't let it corrupt me, and who knows, maybe even make a life for myself if things work out; until then I have the little gaki...' Anko felt sleep gripping her, images a brighter future and of that blond kid lingering in her head.

* * *

Said brat sat on top of the Hokage monument, more specifically on the head of the man who had seal the fox in him. He didn't resent the man, he didn't know what the man's options were at the time of sealing, it had to have been someone, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

In honesty he actually liked that the man had seen him as a hero capable of containing such a beast; the village that had attacked him repetitively was another matter entirely, it deserved what they did to him ten fold. But instead of worrying about his burden he was worrying about his clones.

"Damn lazy yet present security!" The entire forest had a manned lookout post every few miles, he couldn't form a large mass of clones here without being seen. This may not have been a problem had he been an average shinobi trying to train in unorthodox ways, but when the pariah of the village is throwing out hundreds of clones to do god knows what in a forest, things would turn out badly for him, even if he was going to be himself he wasn't stupid enough to let his ego get him gutted.

"Is there anywhere, anywhere that will actually work for me!" His anger was starting to spike, reminded of the fox's words he looked to the scenery to calm himself, his eyes stopped dead at the gates.

_'That would work, if they're not in the village... but can clones survive far away from me... let's see?'_ Crossing his fingers he had one clone pop up next to him, on subliminal orders it turned into a bird and flew off, it's mission was to dispel by morning if there was no distance problem._ 'If this works this could open up hundreds of possibilities.' _He grinned, and they'd always yell at him for his pranks, now he was using his sharpened problem solving to get stronger that them.

Over the course of this single day, his clones in relatively small groups, had learned tree walking, the ability to stand on water for a whole half a second, and the much needed ability to swim... kind of.

_'I can at least stay above water, moving is entirely different.' _Satisfied with his current project, the blond stood up, tomorrow he was going to start searching for information, anything he could play around with to better himself. As much as he hated it he was going to have to use the academy and library, well maybe not so much hate anymore, he realized that the information could be useful, he never really hated practical information, but most of the occupants of the institutions weren't as tolerable and their historic facts were nearly as they were..

_'Speaking of which, I have some third years to... play with.'_ If he had looked at himself he would have noticed that his grin had mirrored that of his favorite purple haired co-prisoner.

**

* * *

And done... Please review, FlareXD.**


	9. Transitions

******Chapter 9... I do not own Naruto! Echo echo echo... yea.  
**

"Speech"

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

_'Thought'_

_-'Inserted thought'-  
_

**Demon's speech**

* * *

-Transitions-**  
**

The courtyard was packed, filled with students of every age, most were held protectively by their parents, no one made a move to enter... aside from one grandson of the Hokage, and as hard as it was to hold the child, was being restrained for his own good.

This was the sight Anko saw as she neared the building.

_'Strange...' _Not wanting to be left out she begrudgingly pushed her way to the teachers who were at the inner edge of the crowd, the all focused on the doors, prepared in their respective fields to either guard or defend. She reached her so called parole officer and asked simply in a faked mockingly innocent tone.

"So... what hit the fan...?" Her carefree attitude caused the teachers to all glance at her angrily. Kashin let out sigh of annoyance, then turned to her, the typical peppy smile she usually flaunted was nonexistent.

"We have a problem, the academy's been quarantined."

"Quarantined, why's that?"

"There's a... threat within the academy, we were able to get everyone out but..." The woman looked back to the doors. "It's still in there..."

"And you haven't done anything because...?"

"The Hokage has denied any aid."

"Is it really a threat then?" A grin appeared on the woman's face.

"If you're volunteering..."

"Volunteering?" She looked at the other teachers, they'd begun to close in on her

_'Damn...'_ The teacher around Anko more or less threw her at the wooden doors of the facility, she'd been snubbed; heck they'd probably been waiting for her to arrive, what was she to them some kind of expendable._ 'Don't answering that.'_ She could get away right now, no one could catch her and she could still remain in the village if the Hokage had denied aid. But what had caused this... _'Damn my curiosity!'_

With a defeated sigh she entered to academy, she hated it when that side won out...

Anko crept down the academy hallway, she looked around, true to their word it was completely deserted... where was the-. A loud crashing noise echoed though the empty halls, something like the sound of wood hitting wood.

Curious to whatever caused all of this the woman gripped a kunai from her sleeve compartment and appeared next to the room the noise had originated from, she opened the panel, then dropped her knife.

A figure in orange was hunched over the teacher's desk going through the drawers, one lay on the ground, more than likely the source of the earlier noise. At the sound of the door the blond looked up... in his hands he held an old tattered book. He stood at her height, an orange tattered jacket covered his upper body and black pants covered his lower. He had unruly but short blond hair that spiked out in all directions, some hung down over the eyes, as well as deep blue piercing eyes, his cheeks held whisker marks three for each side.

"You're kidding me..." The man's face became one of annoyance.

"Did all of you come to your- agh, not you again!" The woman only muttered a word.

"Kai..." She confirmed it, this wasn't a henge, that brat she had knocked around like a rag doll had somehow grown into a grown teenager in less than a day. Naruto didn't hear her but became more annoyed at the stare. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Really you'll let me get a word in edgewise?" Naruto felt a headache coming on, in his head it was far too much to believe that this person would be more sane than the entire academy... possibly the entire village, when it came to him with his tenant.

*Sigh*

"I just walked in like this and the first adults I lay my eyes on take off running, in a matter of second the entire place is in a panic. It was kind of funny I guess, all those ninja running around screaming and shoving children but I'd say it was mainly sad, I mean I'm just standing in the center of all of it confused. So... what? You gonna run out too, screaming your bloody head off?"

"Bwahahaha!" The boy stepped back, of all the reactions he had today he had yet to see someone fall to the floor in a fit of laughter. She pointed at him. "Yo- you sending the entire academy, haha, outside in fear... with that." She fell to the floor again, leaving noticeable impressions as she banged her fists on the floor.

"Hey what do you mean that!" She continued to laugh. "Answer me dammit!" After several minuets of cursing and laughing he was finally able to calm the woman down. Almost instantly she was in his face, her sleek finger poking into his chest.

"What to ya happened huh?"

"Growth spurt?"

"..." With that excuse not working Naruto settled on a plain expression.

"Well gee I don't know, the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years ago, and yes I do know about it, you know the day I was born! That and the old man put me under a henge at some point... really does anybody even remember my real age, or will I have to keep repeating this?"

_'Guess I can't call him little anymore...'_

"I mean just I stepped through the doors to have them running, honestly it's pathetic!" 'What would they do if I henged a tail... I'll save that one...'

"So for that I'm taking this..." He looked at the book in his hand, there was no title. "Book? As compensation for their rudeness. Heck, I bet if I didn't tell the old man about getting rid of the henge, they'd have Anbu here already!"

"Well that's actually what they were complaining about..."

"They're really- Gah- I was joking!"

"Not my problem kid!" She turned to leave.

"Wait, at least go out there and explain things to them!"

"Probably wouldn't even listen to me." She was almost out the door, if anything she'd get a day off due to this.

_'That bit of information doesn't really surprise me...'_

"See ya later kid!" With a wave and something he could only define as a psychotic smile, Anko had left the building... or at least the room. The teen looked around the room, stuck his head out to the _hallways, no one was there._

_'She really left...' _He turned his head to the class room to his right the to the one to the left._ 'Never get another chance like this again!'_ From seeming no where he pulled out a wrench, he had yet to deal with those third years.

* * *

Earlier that morning, at nearly three a.m., Naruto had awoken up to the return of his bird-clone's memories, it had dispelled. What a shock he got from the information.

The bird had gone nearly twenty miles before it settled on a tree, tired, its chakra low from the constant henge. Since the clone still remained in existence without any changes it was a solid guess that nothing would change at even further distances.

But that wasn't the real surprise, no, what really came as a shock was that as the clone rested, still in the form of a bird, it felt the need to try some of the colorful berries that hung from the many branches it stood on.

For whatever reason, when the clone had eaten a single berry it felt a small return of its power; clones had a method of restoring their chakra! The original Naruto thought back to Choji and his food intake, whatever happened may be from the same principle, there may have been better means of recharging a clone but as it stood now, Naruto had at least learned that it was possible, why question it?

The clone, after eating its fill, once again henged and took off to the sky until it finally decided to dispel. If clones could sustain themselves then sending them to train would be easier than he thought especially if he still got their memories.

When the memories came to an end the Naruto jumped up from his bed and excitedly put his hands together, called out his currently favorite jutsu, and summoned another clone like he had the first.

_'It wouldn't make sense to send over fifty clones out of a village, someone would notice, if I send once overly charged clone, he could produce those clones for me, a hundred in one I guess... '_ Naruto stared at his clone in realization._ 'That was easy to come up with, was I that mentally handicapped up until now?'_ The blond stopped his train of thought there and slowly dropped the subject, he'd rather not get into psychology, a subject he felt would be better left alone when it regarded his last few years.

The clone took a silent command, henged into a random traveler, and left. It could travel freely for now, Naruto didn't really have worldly experience yet so he had no place to send it.

When it had left the original fell back into his bed._ 'Hopefully a clone charged this much will last even longer before it needs food...'_ He felt the adrenalin from the excitement leave his body. _'If it didn't take so much out of me I'd have made another...'_ Naruto fell asleep, the adventures of his copy had only just begun.

* * *

_'This is weird...'_

The copy strolled down a beaten path, instead of his normal blond hair he wore long black hair that covered dark brown eyes. His pace wasn't hurried, slow, anything really, the man had his hands in his pockets going with the flow.

_'...this whole existing thing.'_ He was the wearing nondescript civilian clothes, a brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of long gray pants, nothing fancy. He looked like any normal traveler, without any supplies of course, but an inexperienced one.

_'I'm not real but i am... what does that make me, clone doesn't seem to fit.' _His eyes darted around from tree to tree, animal to animal, and the grin that split his face had left more than one passing traveler more than a bit unnerved. This was his first time out of the village, as a human, and without supervision!

Sure he had some orders, to find a secure place to train, but really since this the first of his creator's to search he felt he had room to do nearly whatever he wanted.

The sun hung over head, he'd been walking for well over eight hours but didn't feel the least bit tired, ah the wonders of high chakra!

_'Of high myself... I'm confused.'_

He was so engrossed in his new found freedom and life he almost didn't realize that he'd entered one of the many villages that littered the land of fire. The henged blond honestly had no idea where he was; while he had looked at maps of both the villages and territories within the land of fire hadn't found it necessary to use said information while traveling.

Not that it really mattered, he still had 80 clones worth of chakra left, he could enjoy this pseudo-life. He'd made sure to eat berries on his walk only wasting his chakra to make one clone, worth 20 clones worth of chakra... there had been a fork in the road. The more that set out the more info they could gather... he was at least partially following his creator's directions.

_'Let's check this place out!'_

Where ever he had arrived everyone sure was friendly, well more so than Konoha, he at least wasn't glared at. There weren't that many people in this village actually, though there were more than enough housing, the streets seemed... empty.

He'd seen twenty people in a village filled with apartment buildings..._ 'What's wrong with this picture?' _He continued on until he heard some indistinct yelling. Turning a corner he found out where everyone went.

The crowd was huge, everyone was yelling something before the entrance of one of the many buildings surrounding the area.

_'What the?'_ He'd stopped behind the group and jumped a little, whatever it was he couldn't see, maybe if he got closer. "Hey move a little." The man in front of him continued to yell and started to pump his arm in the air, a potential dispelling for the average shadow clone. While he wasn't a normal clone he could live with not taking that chance, life before curiosity... stupid cat, he stepped to the side and to another villager.

"Could you..." They weren't listening to him._ 'Maybe if I just...'_ He put his arm on the man's side, no response, and began to slowly push him aside. Still nothing, what were these people numb?

"Come on!" The copy began putting his legs into, then his back, how he was still ignored was beyond him._ 'Should I just start ramming into them?' _

The group parted in an instant forming a path in front of him and since he hadn't expected that... the fake Naruto fell on his face.

_'Well at lease I know that I can take some damage...'_ I was a strange thing for something essentially chakra to feel pain, the clone sat up and nursed his red face, he rubbing it until a dark shadow came over him. He looked up to a large man's dark silhouette.

"You just get here buddy?" Naruto winced, for some reason this guy was using an overly loud voice, and nodded. "Well then believe me this place isn't worth your time, let's go uh... name?"

"Huh?" Had this guy confused him with someone..._ 'No couldn't be...'_

"Always knew this one was strange!" He turned to the group of men behind him. "He even forgot to get the goods!"

"But I-"

"Listen boy, you may be new to this group but so help me if you bring us down, now come on!" With a rough shove the man pushed him to the side and back to the ground

"Huh?" Naruto was confused,_ 'Since when did I join these clowns?'_ Some skinny man came up and leaned over him.

"You know not to get Boss so upset, look at you you even lost the sword we gave you, come on, come on." He helped the clone to his feet. "We are falling behind!" The copy was more or less dragged into the woods.

_'I just got here!' _Before he began to struggle he felt the familiar pain of landing on his face, he'd been pushed.

"Finally, come on we're wasting time!"

'Wha-?' It took only a moment for the disguised blond to realize that they were now on a small boat, a small boat on a river, a small boat on a river floating slowly away from the land._ 'No, wait, hold up!' _Before he had even gotten to his feet the current was already pushing them downstream._ 'Great... just great.'_ He peered over the edge of the vessel. It would take more than a half a second to get to land... not worth it.

Naruto slumped against the railing..._ 'Let's just see where this takes me...'_ Once again a shadow loomed over him.

"Don't lose this one got it?" The boss was holding a sword in his face, a bit too close to his face. He stepped back a step, and took it.

"Thanks..." This was going to be weird, he just knew it.

Back in the town a man looking eerily similar to the clone's disguise appeared before a crowded bar, looking around worriedly. He was weighed down by several large brown sacks.

_'They told me to me them here... did they leave without-'_

"Hey it's that gang guy again, coming back here without your friends pal... bad choice!"

"N-no wait I-"

On the ship Naruto felt a pang o guilt.

_'Living is weird...'_

"Alright you know how to steer this thing... get on it." The man gestured towards the ship's wheel.

"I don't-"

"Get on it!" The clone sighed.

_'Living's really weird...'_

* * *

Naruto stood against the tree in the academy courtyard.

_'Could have been worse...'_ he mused.

**Flashback**

When nothing exploded or died as a fox embodiment of pain and torture rose from it's depths, the teachers begrudgingly walked into their workplace. Well that and the sight of Konoha's snake mistress leaving the place alive and proceeding to skip past them in an almost mocking way.

His class had entered cautiously, his teacher in front, to find the demon holding teen sitting, leaning back in his desk, asleep.

_'Something's not right...'_ Looking around from the door he didn't see anything that seemed out of order. He took a step in.

The man stopped his limb in mid air._ 'Wait that's a-'_

_'A spider... NO IT'S A TRICK!... Oh wait it's dead...'_ Maybe he was just paranoid and as much as he feared the boy he still had to admit that he never really did anything. He let his foot drop... nothing happened. 'Yep, just paranoid.' He continued to his seat, the children followed him uneasily._ 'I mean what could he have possibly been able to do, evil, but still just a stupid brat...'_ He sat down in his chair, no one saw the blond's grin, no one heard his stubble giggle, no one even understood what happened next.

*Else where in the building*

A man shut the door, his class safely inside, locked it and sighed. Now the thought that a feeble chunk of wood would save any of them if the demon decided to rampage was childish, stupid even, but even so it set his mind at ease.

_'Besides it is just for safety, anything is better than being near that thing... poor first years...' _His nerves restored the man turned to face his class, all of whom enjoyed the few hours they were able to skip class, none of the children knew why they weren't allowed to enter the school and many didn't care... _'Aside from one.' _The man looked to the last row to see an annoyed young man. _'He'll get over it, now then...'_

"I hope you all enjoyed that small inconvenience but I also hope none of you expected to get off easily because of it!" The expected groan rung through the room. "Now we really need to make up for lost time, the first thing I want you to do is-"-

*Clack*

He looked over to his desk, a pen rolled away from it._ 'Why did that-'_

*Clack*

He looked over to the chalkboard, his board eraser had fallen as well. "Now what's going...on." He felt it now the ground was shaking beneath him and it only increased in magnitude._ 'Don't tell me...' _He turned to the class.

"Run all of you the K-" Water shot from the floor in a powerful pillar- like torrent... right under his feet. There were screams, tears and plenty of small children thrown out of their desks and into the waves.

Once the water had filled the room half way a loud almost comical flushing sound was heard as the water drained, no one drowned but many of the third years were flopping around like a fish out of water.

Their teacher rose slowly, his energy and nerves returning to him, and looked at the broken floor. There was a pipe facing upwards, and a large pipe at that, obviously it was the source of the water. _'What could have done this?'_

-Back in Naruto's room-

The blond flung himself forward and began pounding the desk as he laughed, much to the class' shock.

"Uzumaki what in the world is so funny?" The adult had risen from his seat.

"N- no, heh heh, Don't worry I'll stop." The man looked at him suspiciously before sitting back down._ 'Strange monstrosity..._' He never heard the small click his chair made as it pushed into the floor.

-Back to the flooded classroom-

The teacher felt his heart leap into his throat when he felt the floor shake._ 'No, no!' _He looked to the door and ran._ 'If I can just open the-'_ He didn't make it...

Water filled the room again.

*Flush*

**End flashback**

_'Kyuubi this, Kyuubi that... man if this demon reborn nonsense keeps up I'll have to work double load to keep my prankster title.'_

It was truly a traumatizing time for the poor blond, after making his teacher sit in his desk for the twelfth time, that teacher had burst into the room assumed him, he had asked, no, demanded that he be thrown out of "this sacred institute of education" for at least the day, and without any fair trial they had kicked him out for the day to leave the poor teen to wander the streets all alone...

'_Sarcasm is fun to use.__.. they can't kick me out for this, they'll probably keep me here to keep an eye on their threat, but I can't provoke them too badly... actually I just have to be able to graduate so...' _The blond jumped down from the tree, dug into his pocket, and opened the book hidden there._ 'Might as well see what I found.'_

_'Works out better for me anyway, now lets see... oh, title is on the second page... increasing chakra reserves for dummies?'_

* * *

**Done... man I need to work faster on these.**_  
_


	10. Notice

To those wondering... yes will finish my stories in time, now onto other matters, I do believe that this 'purge' of what is considered MA content that the administrators have started as of June 4, 2012 Is very unfair to both the author as well as the readers and I would hate to see some great stories disappear from, more or less, the internet in however long that deleting process is and Find that it is something that should not take place.

If anyone reading this feels as I do make sure, never mind of how long it's been since you yourself have written, and copy this petition to the latest chapter of your story and sign your name at the end... protect your own work and those of others.

Petition:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

Azure Blade Ragna

lou2003us

FlareXD


End file.
